A New Beginning
by Deathwish911
Summary: After Raven recieves her birthmarks...a family member helps her out in an unexpected way... Rated for suggestive themes. RobinRaven Romance.
1. Chapter 1

Raven was just about to get hit with the cannon, inwardly she cringed and outwardly she didn't show it. There was a bright flash of light and she found herself in a room with the walls gently pulsing colors she knew and others she didn't.

"Wha…?" Raven looked surprised.

"Welcome to my humble abode…uhh…Why do children always need saving?" A man in a black trench coat, black shirt, black steel toed boots, and black jeans with a silver belt buckle that looked like an anarchy symbol.

"Who are you to call me a child?" Raven looked annoyed.

"I am distantly related to you…lets just say that you're my grand-niece with a great many greats before." He had laughter in his eyes.

"So then who are you…?" Raven looked confused.

"Dracos Maximillion, Drake for short. So you still don't have a boyfriend yet? I wonder…" He had an evil smile on his face.

"I can't be close to anyone…not even to you." She looked kind of sad.

"Actually…you can, its just about control…"

"Don't give me that lie…Trigon will take control if I do get emotional." She stated.

"Really…I have to fix that then." He snapped his fingers and all the red runes appeared on Ravens body then disappeared and showed up on Drake.

"How…?" Raven looked perplexed.

"You see, his servant convinced you that you had to do it, now he has to convince me…which will never happen." He had an ear to ear smile across his face.

"But I-I'm…"

"The daughter of Trigon the Terrible, Princess to the Fifth Circle of Hell, and now officially free of all his influence…because if he thinks that he can hurt you again, he has another thing coming." He still had a smile on his face.

"But…why do you care now?" She had a look of mistrust.

"I want to thwart his plans…besides a bonus is you being able to do what you want with your emotions…nothing more…" His still had laughter in them.

"My powers…are gone!" She looked angrily at him

"Ooops." He looked sheepish for a moment.

"I want them back, NOW!" Raven scowled.

"Now why would you want them back?" He looked at her smiling.

"I just…do…" She looked down.

"Is there a guy you want to see…?" He let the question hang in the air.

"…No" She didn't look up.

"Bull…I have the best lie detector in the multiverse." He took a no-nonsense pose.

"…I…guess there is." She said in a near whisper.

"Really? Tell me." A chair appeared from nowhere and he sat down.

"He's…I-I don't want to talk about it, my friends will want to see me." She looked at him with despair.

"Don't worry at all…a time stop is in effect, so we have all the time in the world, literally." He smiled at her with a dark twinkle in his eye.

"I want my powers back." She looked down trying to change the subject.

"Not yet…I have taken an interest in your life…the least you can is indulge me…" He leaned back in the chair.

"Fine…I like Robin…can I get my powers back and go now?" she looked at him hard.

"Just 'like'…then how come you get jealous when he's with the orange chick?" He's looking playfully at her while sarcasm is laced in his voice. She glairs at him for what he is implying.

"We…can never be." She finished looking hurt.

"Are you sure about that?" He looks at her questioningly.

"Yes…no…maybe?" She looked confused.

"Actually you two would make the perfect couple…even a family in the future, if you want one…well here are your powers and a slight gift from me…and if you are wondering, yes your powers come from me now, not your dad…you'll have high points and low points but you'll be able to feel emotion as a normal person." He snapped his fingers and she felt a surge of power rip through her body. She brought her power to the forefront and instead of the normal blackness, it was a multi-colored mix that was beautiful as well as hypnotizing. She then went back to normal.

"Thanks…" She smiled.

"Not a problem…that smile should knock him dead though…Time to get you back." He chuckled and snapped his fingers.

Raven appeared and time resumed. Cyborg blasted the cannon and destroyed it while Robin and Beast Boy charged Deathshead.

"Raven! Starfire! Go for the legs! Cyborg! Beast Boy! Disarm him! I'll keep him busy!" Robin shouted into the headsets.

"Yes friend Robin!" Star set about her task.

"No problem…" Raven glided on down.

"Gotcha'!" Cy took aim.

BB roared.

"A bunch of kids won't take down Deathshead!" Deathshead pulled a sword from it's sheath and it glowed with an unearthly light.

"No!" Raven cried out as the sword was headed towards it's intended target. Robin parried it with his bo and counter-attacked striking the joint behind the knee. Deathshead went to one knee. Ravens eyes glowed multicolored and the sword was ripped out of Deathshead hands and was thrown into the bay.

"Thanks Rae…I owe you one." The boy wonder shot back quickly.

"AHHHHHH…" There was a flash of light and Deathshead disappeared. Robin looked confused but Cy looked like he knew something.

"He used a boom tube to get outta here." Cy looked as frustrated as Robin did.

"He couldn't have gotten far…lets get back to the tower and do some research." He got on his R-cycle and was about to leave when Raven spoke up.

"Can I ride with you?" Raven kept her monotone.

"…Sure." He looked at her for a second and threw her a helmet.

"Umm…Why don't you want to fly?" BB asked looking confused.

"I don't felt like it…" She stated simply. With the interrogation over Robin zoomed off into the night with Raven holding on.

"Why friend Raven feel like riding with friend Robin?" Starfire looked to Cyborg.

"I dunno…I guess she didn't feel like flying." Cyborg shrugged his shoulders and climbed into the drivers side of the T-car, BB got into the back seat and Starfire sat in the passenger seat.

"Dude…Then why didn't she teleport?" BB looked deep in thought.

"Your right, she could've done that…" Cyborg looked thoughtful as well.

"Dose she wish to spend more time with Friend Robin?" Starfire looked confused.

"Probable…She could be trying to get to know each of us…individually…" Cyborg kept one eye on the road as he pondered this.

"Dude! Isn't it obvious! She must have been replaced by a clone…her powers are black! Not multicolored!" BB looked panicked.

"Dude…your right! Her eyes were multicolored…could be something with her powers though…" He pulled in gracefully into the towers garage.

"We have to ask what happened dudes." BB said finally.

"I agree with friend Beast Boy." Starfire nodded her head.

"I'll talk with her, find out what's going on." Cyborg said while getting out of the car. The thing they failed to notice was that the R-cycle wasn't there yet.

Robin went on his normal calm down cruse around Jump City momentarily forgetting about his passenger. He took a turn at one hundred and five and almost crashed if Raven hadn't teleported them away. His bike became a fiery piece of scrap metal.

"So…this is what you do after a mission." Ravens tone was dry. When he turned to look she was smiling.

"Except for the crashing part…yeah." He looked down.

"Lets get some tea…my favorite tea-house is right there." She pointed to a small hole in the wall shop across the street.

"Ok…maybe some Earl Grey will help." He somersaulted off the roof and landed perfectly. Raven appeared right next to him and walked in with him trailing her.

"I'll have green tea and he'll have some Earl Grey." Raven said to the waitress.

"Cream and sugar with your tea sir?" The waitress asked Robin.

"Yes please." He replied.

"So…what do you have on your mind?" Raven asked nervously.

"I'm just thinking that I should've been faster…" He looked down.

"It's not your fault…even Cy couldn't have told you he had a boom tube transmitter on him…" She looked at him with concern and some of it slipped into her voice.

"I…wait a minute…" He looked at her confused.

"What?" She looked at him still concerned.

"Nothing has blown up and your showing emotion." He scrutinized her for a moment.

"What so bad about that?" She looked annoyed.

"Nothing…if it weren't you, now I have two theories. One, you gained some new control over your abilities in three minutes or two, your someone different…"

"If you must know…a…relative plucked me out of the time line and…we talked." She smiled at him.

"What do you mean by talk?" His voice edgy.

"I can see why you love him, he's smart." Raven rolled her eyes as Drake pulled up a seat.

"And you are?" Robin said stiffly.

"Dracos Maximilloin, call me Drake…" He offered his hand and when Robin didn't take it he dropped it.

"How are you related to Raven?" Robin looked like he wanted to pump this guy for information.

"Lets just say I'm a grand uncle…" Drake smiled and his eyes turned a fluorescent pink.

"Ok…" Robin just looked at him.

"Your tea sir and ma'am." The waitress placed the teas in front of them and left, not noticing the other black clad man.

"So…did you help Raven?" Robin asked while he sipped his tea.

"That I did." His eyes had laughter in them.

"Can we…get off that subject?" Raven looked at both of them.

"Sure…and you don't need to tell me everything about yourself there 'Robin', I know some of it…just not all of it…" Drake laughed.

"You said something about 'love'?" Robin pressed.

"Yeah…I did…didn't I." Drake looked playfully at Raven to see her silently fuming.

"He…gave me the ability to…feel." She looked at Robin and blushed.

"Really…and about the prophesy?" Robin looked at Drake questioningly.

"I am now the portal for Trigon…and he ain't getting through." Drake chuckled.

"What do you mean by that?" Robin looked confused.

"The portal has to acknowledge that he can come through, in other words; accept the fate. However I have a tendency to break the rules…all of them." Drake smiled evilly.

"Oh…Rae, we need to teleport to Joe's Garage to pick up a chassis for a new bike." Robin looked distant like he was remembering something.

"Really, then what do you call that?" Drake pointed to the R-cycle, it looked like it was brand new.

"How…? Never mind…" Robin had look of disbelief. When he turned to look back at Drake he was gone.

"He's worse than you are at disappearing." Raven joked with laughter in her eyes.

"Yeah…I guess your right…" He chuckled and looked at her. 'Did she just crack a joke?' She smiled back at him. 'I like her better this way, she seems more…human.'

"I'll pay for it…" She offered.

"Nah…I'll get it." He took the ticket up to the register and paid it while Raven laid out a tip of ten dollars.

"We better get home before they start saying we're dating…" Raven looked down.

"And dating you would be a bad thing?…lets go to a movie tonight Rae."

"A-are you asking me out? I thought you wanted Starfire…" Raven looked shocked.

"I'll take that as a yes…however…we need to go shopping for you." He said as he got on his bike.

"I-I have something to wear." She looked at him astonished.

"I happen to know that all you have is that uniform…besides, it's all on me." He gave a cocky grin.

"O-ok…" She looked nervous as she got on the back of the bike. He sped off toward the mall.

Cyborg looked at his internal chronometer and gave a worried glance at the door. 'They should have been here by now…where could they be?' He was knocked from his train of thought when Starfire came through the door with a worried look on her face.

"Where is friend Raven and friend Robin, are they not back yet?" She looked down as he came up to her.

"I dunno Star…they've been gone for three hours…" Cyborg didn't want to see her like this, distraught over her missing teammates.

"I'll call 'em in an hour if they still don't show Star, kay'?" Cyborg put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you friend Cyborg, I will wait…" She floated down the hallway toward her room with an air of despair. 'I hope ya' know whatcha' doin' man…hell has no fury like Star…' He chuckled to himself.

Robin was inside the store called 'Children of the Night' and had just picked up a set of clothes for the 'after party'. What he had was a pair of black baggie jeans that had assorted patches and embroidery on it depicting dragons battling one another and a sleeveless dark red shirt that had a tiger going around a yin and yang symbol. Raven still couldn't decide what to get.

"Rae, pick something…or I'll toss a few at you." He smirked.

"If you do then I have to see you come out of that dressing room in your outfit." She said wryly.

"Deal." He agreed and she looked at him in shock as if she wasn't expecting that he wouldn't agree.

"Here…" He tossed a random dress at her and she caught it.

"You have got to be joking…" She looked at the 'dress', it looked like it was put through a wood chipper with the certain pieces sewn back together revealing a little more skin than she wanted. It also came up to mid thigh.

"Well pick something then…" He looked at her with laughter in his eyes. She then found a dress that she liked, it was a royal purple with black silk in the design of a black dragon coiling up till the head rested on the left breast and was strapless. It came to lower thigh and didn't show as much skin as the other one did.

"Sit." She told him and he did. When she came back out again she looked stunning. He mentally slapped himself.

"Y-you look…beautiful." He stammered out and she felt through her telepathy his want for her. 'He really does want me…why haven't I noticed this before?' She thought happily to herself.

"You mean it?" She looked at him to see if he was telling the truth.

"Why would I lie to you…" He looked at her with a mock hurt expression. Her face brightened.

"It's a keeper then…" She smiled warmly at him when their communicators started flashing.

"Knew they were going to call, I'll take it…" Robin pulled his out and Cyborgs face appeared on the screen.

"Where ya'all at?" Cy said in a normal tone.

"At the mall. What's up?"

"Nothen' Jus wondering where you at…" Cyborg stated.

"We'll remember to check in, ok?" Robin covered.

"Kay…get home soon, Star is worried 'bout ya'…" Cyborg looked concerned.

"Ok, just one more store and then we'll be home. Over and out." Robin smiled as he closed his communicator.

"And what store would that be?" Raven looked at him.

"Actually I wanted to buy some time…I want to surprise them when we get home." He looked at her with a cocky grin.

"Actually, I'm a little hungry, can we stop by the food-court?" She looked at him as he paid for the clothes.

"Sure…" As they left the store her arm unconsciously looped around his.

Starfire floated back in and her cloud of misery followed. She looked at Cyborg with tired eyes.

"Are they back yet?" She had a pleading look on her face.

"Nah…they said that they where at the mall shopping…they'll be back before ya' know it." He smiled warmly at her and her face brightened a little.

"Thank you friend Cyborg…" She sat down on the couch to wait for their return. 'Robin…you're usually back by now anyway…what is keeping you?' Cyborg lost in thought lost his racing game.

Robin and Raven walked through the door leading to the common room to have a lot of weird looks directed to them. Then Robin seen the hurt expression on Starfire's face, inwardly he groaned because he was dreading this moment. Raven pulled Robin out of his thoughts as they sat down.

"Why are you…holding hands with friend Raven?" Starfire looked as innocent as possible.

"We…discovered something…wonderful." Robin finished expecting Star to bust into tears at any moment.

"And what is it you have discovered?" Star looked at him already knowing the answer.

"We are a couple, deal with it." Raven stated in her usual monotone.

"How…can you do this…you are my boy!" Starfire looked through heated tears.

"Star…your…kind of family…like a little sister who needs protecting…" He looked at Raven for support and found those violet eyes full of misery.

"Star…love is…strange, as soon as I could feel emotion I realized that I loved Robin for his merits…and his flaws." Raven pulled closer to Robin and it looked like he didn't mind, which infuriated Starfire more. Starfire flew through the wall heading to her room.

"Well, she didn't kill us at least…Beast Boy…can you check on her? I have the feeling that she doesn't want to see either me or Raven at the moment…" Robin looked at the jester of the group with compassion for his other friend.

"On it…couldn't you have found a way to…you know…break it easier to Star?" BB looked at Robin with sadness in his features.

"Well…we did kind of found out today…" Robin looked sheepish and Raven smiled.

"We have to get ready for tonight…" Raven got up and left for her room. Robin smiled as he followed her.

"Wait…are you two…going on a date?" Cyborg looked at them incredulously.

"Yeah." Robin and Raven said at the same time.

"What about Star's feelings?" Cyborg questioned them.

"She'll have to get over it…we've all had a broken heart…at one time or another…" Raven looked down turning away a memory. Robin gave her a hug and they left Cyborg to think it over. 'She's right…why couldn't Jinx come with me?' As he remembered how he felt around the little villainess. He cracked a smile as he sent an e-mail to her last address. 'I'll make an excuse to get outta here tonight…BB can get some quality time with Star…' He was happy when he received a confirmation for his plans for tonight. 'I'll see if she wants to be a Titan…' He smiled as he left to get ready for his plans.

Starfire was crying into her pillow when a knock came from the door.

"W-who is it…" She had a hopeful look in her eyes.

"It's me…can I come in?" Beast Boys voice came from the door.

"Yes you may…" She looked down at her pillow again as BB entered.

"Star…I…know how ya' feel…I felt like this when I lost Terra…she was something special to me…" BB looked at the floor with sadness radiating from him.

"T-this is different from Terra…she is a statue while Robin is…" A choked sob came.

"It'll be alright Star…after all; Robin and Raven are still your friend's right?" He looked to see if there was some glimmer of hope in her. She looked at him with sad eyes.

"I guess so…" Starfire was pulled into a hug by BB.

"I'll take you somewhere tonight, ok Star?" BB looked at her.

"I'll go with you…" She pulled out of the hug and started to head to the bathroom.

"I'll meet you in the common room." BB got up and left for his room to get ready himself. 'I'll make him jealous…' Star thought.

Robin met Raven outside her door; she was dressed in the dress that he bought for her. He was in the outfit he bought that day as well.

"So…what are we seeing tonight?" Raven asked happily.

"Actually change in plans; we'll be going to a new club in town called the 'Fallen Angel', since we're dressed appropriately…" He smiled at her as they walked down the hall oblivious to BB who watched them pass by. They headed to the garage and got on the R-cycle and sped toward the city.

Cyborg was at the 'Fallen Angel' waiting for Jinx to show up.

"Hey…didn't expect you to show…" A sultry voice said from behind him.

"You knew I would be here…" He turned around and Jinx was in a bright red dress with alternating fat and thin black stripes.

"You look good…" She smiled at him as she sat on his lap.

"Ditto…" He blushed a little bit. She then smiled sweetly and dragged him to the dance floor. Cyborg noticed two other people he knew already on the dance floor.

"Yo' Rob!" Cyborg and Jinx danced next to Robin and Raven.

"Well…this is going to make things interesting…" The boy wonder commented as Raven slid her arms around his neck.

"I didn't know you dated criminals…" Raven had an amused look on her face.

"I didn't know you dated at all…" Jinx shot back and was rewarded with a glair from Raven.

"Rae…calm down…" Robin embraced and kissed Ravens neck and she giggled.

"Whoa…" Cyborg pulled Jinx closer.

"Well…that was unexpected…" Jinx smiled coyly.

"I'm jus' full of surprises…" Cyborg winked with his human eye.

"Hey Robin…can I come over tonight?" Jinx looked to the boy wonder.

"If you stay with Cyborg…sure." Robin got a look from Raven.

"Are you sure?" Raven looked at him questioningly.

"I am…because Cy' will be busy talking to her…right?" He looked to Cyborg and seen him blush and Jinx laugh, Raven just cocked an eyebrow.

"And what plans do you have for us tonight Robin?" Raven had a smile on her face.

"Well…a late night dinner, don't want to go too fast…right?" He looked at her and smiled. 'I know you can hear me…we'll go as fast as you want; nothing more, nothing less…' He thought to her and she nodded.

BB and Starfire made it to the movies and she wanted to see a sappy romance, but BB suggested a comedy-romance and they went into the theater.

"Friend Beast Boy…are you looking for a friend that is a girl?" Star stated looking hopefully at him.

"Uhh…yeah…" BB looked confused. She squealed and gave him a hug.

"Then I shall be yours…yes?" She smiled sweetly at him. They found seats in the back and sat down. She pulled his arm over her shoulder and leaned on him resting her head on his shoulder.

"Umm…Star, some guys like it fast, and some like it slow…" BB looked nervously to her.

"It's ok…I'll go as fast as you want then Beast Boy." She looked down for a moment.

"It's not that I don't mind, but that's fast work right?" He said hastily.

"I don't know since Robin has never put his arm around me…" She looked into his eyes as the movie started.

"Then lets enjoy the movie, kay' Star?" He whispered.

"Let's do something else…" She kissed him slowly. He didn't reject her.

The dinner turned into a double date with the two couples. The birds on one side, the other two on the other side. A fifth chair appeared with Drake in it.

"Long time, no see…well, well, this I wasn't expecting…" Drake looked over to Cyborg and Jinx.

"Uhh…who is he?" Cyborg pointed to Drake.

"He's my…grand uncle…" Raven had a look of despair.

"There is hope for you yet Jinx…trust me, stick with him…" Drake winked at Jinx with a leering smile across his features.

"How do you know me?" Jinx looked at Drake confused.

"I believe you are my grand daughter…" This time Drake looked confused.

"You mean…me and her are…related?" Jinx and Raven both look skeptically at Drake.

"Yeah…distant cousins…Ahh well, lets eat!" Drake snapped his fingers and food appeared out of nowhere in front of them, and it was still moving.

"Ooops, wrong one…" Drake gave an embarrassed laugh and changed the meal to something that they recognized. Drake started eating right away.

"Uhh…Is it safe?" Cyborg looked at the food nervously.

"Quite…" Drake said with his mouth full.

"So…how many greats are there before grand niece?" Raven asked while eating.

"About…thirty-three?...thirty-four? I forgot." Drake continued eating.

"How can you not know?" Robin asked while he cut up a steak.

"I don't keep track of family…it's one of my flaws." He waved his hand while making the excuse.

"Are you going to be my guardian?" Jinx said sarcastically.

"Only if you want…however it would be a good idea to stay with cousin." Drakes eyes had laughter in them.

"Are you saying become a Titan?" Jinx looked at him incredulously.

"Why not?" Cyborg chipped in with a smile.

"You do know she has a criminal history?" Robin looked at Drake seriously.

"Really…are you sure? Cyborg…look up her record." Drake just smiled. Cyborg looked for her file in the police databanks and found nothing, so he tried the federal level and found nothing; he looked in the social security bureau and found nothing. There was nothing there to say that she even existed. But then he wondered how he still remembered her.

"I found nothing…at all. It's like she didn't even exist…" Cyborg had a look of awe on his face.

"But then how come we remember her?" Robin asked confused.

"I don't know…" Drake just shrugged.

"Basically you have a fresh start…what are you going to do with it?" Raven asked Jinx.

"I-I don't know…" Jinx looked down in shock.

"Well…she could stay in my room, I barely sleep as it is anyway." Cyborg looked thoughtful.

"She'll get her own room…just like everybody else." Robin stated.

"Oh…she'll have to go shopping…since she technically doesn't exist…she has no place to go back to anyway…" Drake just smiled.

"I'll take her shopping!" Cyborg was quick to state.

"Ok…be home by three in the morning." Robin just looked at Cyborg.

"Kay', see you then…" Cyborg and Jinx got up leaving the birds alone with the inter-dimensional being.

"So…I'm guessing you made it possible for Raven to feel again?" Robin looked at Drake seriously.

"Yes, I did…I love fouling up a demons plans." Drake laughed.

"That's the only reason you did it? Do you care about your family?" Raven looked at Drake incredulously.

"Yes and no…You see when you have a tendency to spawn demons out of your dark desires…you get Trigon." Drake looked serious for a moment.

"So, why do you want to disrupt his plans?" Robin asked.

"Because…I wouldn't have any fun because all the humans on this planet would be gone…humans are so much fun to play with." Drake's eyes went to an amber color.

"So…you don't want to see humanity destroyed…what about me…"Raven looked down.

"I do care about some family members…just that some of them need an…attitude adjustment." Drake chose his words carefully.

"We ought to be getting back to the tower Rae." Robin took her hand and they both got up.

"I'll go with you." Drake said suddenly with a smirk on his face.

"O…kay…I…guess you can have the couch tonight." Robin looked a little surprised.

"Now children…don't wake the entire city with your activities tonight…" Drake had a playful look on his face while both Robin and Raven blushed. They made their way to the garage and that's when Drake snapped his fingers and they were in the common room of the Tower.

"I'll go and hit the sack…"Robin kissed Ravens forehead and headed toward his room. Raven smiled and followed till she got to her room. Drake just sat down on the couch and changed channels by snapping his fingers.

Starfire felt very empty, even with Beast Boy right next to her. As they left the movie theater their hands never met. There was a sudden movement of shadow across the rooftop adjacent to them. Starfire looked and seen nothing, BB tensed and dodged as an 'X' shaped shuriken landed next to them. Red X appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

"So, why you hanging with this loser, cutie?" X's voice was playful.

"He is not a loser!" Star shot back.

"Really…Then he has to prove it to me." X said as he shot out an 'X' shaped sticky-goo. BB dodged and turned into a hummingbird to get close enough. X knew what BB was up to and jumped from rooftop to rooftop then cloaked himself. BB in mid-flight turned into a bat to find X. X appeared behind BB and kicked him to the ground. BB got up kind shakily in his human form and then X knocked out BB. X turned to Starfire and she looked like she was ready to fight.

"No need for that cutie…" X walked up nonchalantly.

"Why is that?" Star just looked at him.

"Because…it would be a crime to hit that pretty little face of yours…" X stopped a few feet away from her. Star looked shocked at that statement.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" He walked a few feet closer as she backed away.

"The small furry animal that is a feline has my tongue?" Star looked confused while X laughed.

"Well…I can see why he liked ya'." X walked up to her.

"W-who?" Star was backed against the wall of the building.

"Bird-boy…just come with me and I'll treat you like a queen…" X walked closer to where he could feel her breathe. She was reminded of the harsh memory and looked down. X placed a finger on her chin and tilted her head to where she met his 'eyes'.

"C-can I…think about it?" She asked.

"Take all the time you need…don't find me…I'll find you…" X gave her a hug and cloaked himself. When he was gone she went to BB and examined him. He had big bump on his head but was still unconscious. She flew him back to Titans Tower and was glad that no one was up when they entered. She laid him on the couch and went to her room; she had a lot to think about that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin couldn't sleep so he went to the common room. He seen movement and hid in the shadows. It was Starfire, but something appeared to be bothering her. He stayed in the shadows and watched her leave. Drake appeared to be gone, but that didn't mean he was. He slipped out of the shadows and headed toward the fridge and got a soda.

"What is up with her?" The boy wonder asked out loud.

"Oww…my head." BB sat up rubbing his head. Robin looked toward the couch in surprise.

"Beast Boy…why are you on the couch?" Robin curbed his instinct to throw a bird-a-rang.

"I dunno'…X!" BB shouted the last part of the statement and was looking franticly around, when he didn't see X he relaxed a little.

"X…as in Red X?" Robin started to get a bad feeling.

"Yeah…he attacked me…and come to think about Star didn't help." BB looked thoughtful.

"Tell me about it…" Robin sat across from BB and listened intently over the next fifteen minutes.

"…I mean…if she…" BB looked concerned.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow…turn in…" Robin looked serious. BB did as he was told. 'Not fighting X, what could she be thinking?' Robin drained his soda and went to bed, he was too tired to think about it right now, all he wanted was to sleep.

Raven was the first to the kitchen and had her tea water boiling. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she ignored it thinking it was BB again.

"That's no way to treat an elder." Came a mocking voice. She cringed inwardly as she knew who it was.

"So…morning person?" She asked sweetly. He didn't looked perturbed.

"Nah…hate 'em…you?" He turned the question back to her, his eyes laughing.

"Normally I use this time to meditate because it is the quietest time that's here…" She smiled into her tea.

"Ahhhh…old habits die hard, right?" He moved to the couch and sat down.

"You…could say that." Her smile faded. That's when the screen came on and a very familiar face appeared.

"Raven…so nice to see you again, I have a message from your father…" Slade was interrupted by Drake.

"Dude…she ain't the portal no more…I am." Drake said cheerfully.

"Really…and who are you?" Slade sounded annoyed.

"Dracos Maximillion, at your service!" Drake bowed mockingly.

"Dracos…I want to end the world…" Slade was interrupted again.

"Really…are you sure about that?" Drake looked mockingly at Slade.

"I need to talk to Raven alone…" Slade voice was low and dangerous.

"Nah I like annoying you." Drake laughed. That's when Slade said an incantation and all the birthmarks on Drakes body glowed.

"What a moron…people should really listen to their elders…" Drake shook his head in mock frustration.

"That's a surprise…" Slade tried to sound normal and not surprised.

"Told ya'…now you have to convince me…" Drake said nonchalantly.

"I'll kill everyone you know…" Slade had a deadly glint in his eye.

"I'll just bring them back…" Drake looked calmly at him, enjoying the rage Slade was broadcasting.

"Friends…family…I can hurt them to…" Slade said threatening.

"And I'll fix what you did to them and wipe their memories…Though this is about getting your life back, right?" Drake smiled.

"And if it is?" Slade just looked at him.

"I can give back your life…for a price…" Drake's voice went dark.

"Really…and what is that price?" Slade sounded intrigued.

"Admit defeat…surrender…and you'll have your life back…and before I forget…leave this country and never come back…the minute you step on this countries ground you'll revert to what you are right now…a undead half-wit that doesn't know when to give up." Drake's voice was harsh and dark, sending chills up Ravens spine.

"And Trigon?" Slade asked unfazed.

"He won't touch you…unless you step foot on this countries soil." Drake's voice was neutral.

"And who do I have to surrender to?" Slade cocked his head.

"All the Titans…" Drake just looked at him.

"It's…a deal." Slade spat out.

"Good…go to TJ and call from there…and you'll be human as soon as you say it." Drake smiled happily. The screen went dead.

"Can we trust him?" Raven walked up behind him.

"Yes…" Drake was still smiling like a madman.

"Should I wake the others?" She turned back to her tea.

"Nah…let 'em sleep in…" Drake relaxed on the couch.

Robin woke troubled. It didn't help that he didn't get that much sleep last night. 'After breakfast I'll talk to Star…' When he got to the common room Raven was happy.

"What's wrong?" He looked worried.

"Nothings wrong…in fact something right just happened." Raven crossed the room and hugged him. Drake stood up and walked toward the couple.

"I made a deal with Slade…" Drake grinned and Robin scowled.

"What kind of deal…" Robin couldn't help but be curious.

"He leaves the country, surrenders to the Titans…and becomes human again." Drake waited for the last part to sink in with a grin. Robin looked confused at first but realized just what Drake had said.

"You mean to say…he isn't human?" Robin looked like he was piecing together all the info of the past few months…Since Terra died.

"Yeah…That would explain how he survived the lava…" Robin looked to Raven and smiled.

"So, will this make your life any easier boy wonder?" Raven looked into his eyes.

"He is still out there…just to terrorize another city…" Robin looked back to Raven, resolve in his eyes.

"He'll be handled by the Justice League if he starts any trouble…" Raven caressed his neck.

"Do you let someone else do something for you…When you know it's your responsibility?" Robin looked grim when he asked her.

"We take care of our own…even if its family that does it for us…Let go of Slade, he can never hurt us again…" Raven didn't let go, but there was an edge in her voice as she looked pleadingly to him.

"I just…don't want him to hurt someone else…that's all…" He hugged her and she returned it.

"Dude…not to break up the moment…but what happened?" BB stood there looking confused. BB was glared at by Raven as Robin broke the hug.

"Slade…is giving up…and leaving the country." Robin put on a fake smile and Raven knew it.

"Dude…that's amazing! We…I mean you…can sleep at night again…and be normal again…" BB grinned as he said the last part softly.

"Beast Boy…you do realize I have acute hearing…right." Robin smiled as BB looked shocked.

"BB…get the rest of the team up…" Raven said to him distractedly.

"Yeah, yeah…" BB went to get Cyborg and Starfire up.

"Boy wonder…your mine tonight." Raven stated.

"Oh…kay, what do you have in mind?" Robin looked at Raven with curiosity.

"That's a surprise…" Raven smiled.

Starfire hadn't said a word since 'good morning'; BB looked nervous walking in between Cyborg and Starfire. As they neared the doors to the common room Starfire just looked down. 'I hope friend BB didn't tell…' When she entered the common room and locked eyes with Robin, she knew that he knew…and was ready to face the consequences.

"Star…wait in the hall…I'll be with you shortly…" Robin embraced Raven and left the common room pulling Starfire with him.

"I-I know what this is about…I-I just couldn't…" She looked sadly into his eyes.

"If you where scared…I'd understand…But I've seen you fight X before…What was so different about last night?" Robin leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, obvious his mood wasn't good.

"Me and…friend Beast Boy…shared a moment…I-I couldn't move…" Starfire looked sadly shocked and his mood lightened a little.

"Well…Star, if you decide to go out with Beast Boy again…take Cy with you." Robin turned around to leave and ran into Jinx.

"Morning…did I interrupt something?" Jinx looked confused.

"No…" Robin said as he entered the common room.

"What's his damage?" Jinx sneered.

"…Nothing." Star floated listlessly back into the common room.

"Ah well…" Jinx just shrugged and joined her new friends.

That night Robin waited in the common room in his civilian clothes, but when Raven came in he light up like a christmas tree.

"So…where are we going?" He asked softly as he embraced her. She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hold on…" She had a devilish look on her face as she teleported them to Azarath.

"Where are we…" His voice had awe in it.

"We are…home." She smiled at the last word.

"You mean…" She placed her finger over his lips.

"You are here to meet my mother…" Raven looked nervous and Robin understood.

"In other words, don't do anything stupid." He looked at her with laughter in his eyes and voice.

"Exactly…" She took him by the hand and they walked to the monastery.

"So…what's she like?" Robin asked.

"Quiet…a little like me I guess…" Raven intertwined her fingers with his as she said thoughtfully.

"You do realize payback is fair-play, right? This means you have to meet Bruce. We can do that next week." Robin squeezed gently and smiled at her. They stopped at a tall oak door, it slowly opened and reveled a woman slightly taller than Raven.

"Mother…this is my…One." Raven flushed as she said this.

"I'm Arillia…" She turned and led them to an anti-chamber.

"What does 'One' mean?" Robin looked confused.

"It is a title here…for the one you love…I never had a 'one'…" Arillia looked down.

"Rae…told me about her father…I promise never to do that to her." Robin looked seriously at Arillia.

"She is destined to do something terrible…" Arillia looked to Raven sadly.

"Actually…a grand uncle has saved me from that fate…" Raven looked nervous.

"Who?" Arillia looked confused.

"He says his name is…Dracos Maximillion…please tell me his name is somewhere in the library?" Raven looked pleadingly at her mother.

"I will check…Brother Scarlet, in the archives look for the name…Dracos Maximillion." Arillia said to a passing monk.

"Arillia, come back to Earth, meet my guardian, please?" Robin asked and Raven looked shocked.

"I cannot…only Raven can pass through the barrier and any from earth she brings, but thanks for the thought." Arillia smiled a small smile.

"Robin…take off the mask…please?" Raven disentangled her hand from his and slid her arm around his waist.

"Promise not to tell?" Robin looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"I promise." Raven looked sincerely into his eyes. He pealed the mask off to reveal green right eye and a black left eye, where if you look hard enough you swore it was a void.

"How beautiful…" Raven looked awestruck.

"Remember…it's a secret." Robin went to put the mask back on but Raven took the mask from him.

"Keep it off…while we're here…ok?" Raven looked pleadingly at him.

"Just for you…" He snatched his mask back and put it in his back pocket.

"Your eyes…are odd colors…why is that?" Arillia sat down on a stone bench and looked questioningly at Robin.

"Well…I don't know…since the mask is off, call me Richard." Richard looked down and then at Raven.

"Why give the name?" Raven asked.

"It's a rule with…Batman. Separate names for separate lives, so when the mask comes off…it's just Richard." He smiled to Raven.

"This 'Batman' sounds wise indeed...please, sit and have some refreshment." Arillia just nodded her head to the food.

"More than anyone realizes..." Richard winced at the thought of his mentor.

The very next morning all the Titans were assemibled in the common room waiting on a call. The vid-screen lit up with a very familiar face.

"Slade..." Robin face was grim.

"Robin...so glad to see you, I am in Mexico right now. I have one thing to say to you all...I surrender." Slade had a hint of sarcasm in his voice. As soon as he said those words he glowed and went back to normal. He then took off a glove and showed a human hand, in the flesh.

"I kept my end of the deal, just keep yours." Drake said from behind the Titans.

"A deals a deal." Slade gave a confirming nod as the screen went blanc.

"Well we won't have to worry about him again..." BB laughed. Raven set down her tea and picked up her book and started reading.

"I guess everything is normal..." Cyborg turned to leave when the alarm sounded.

"Murphy's Law...What can go wrong, will." Raven set down the book to stand beside Robin at the terminal.

"It's Deathshead...and he brought company...Jinx, think you can keep a few of them busy?" Robin looked intently at Jinx.

"It would be my pleasure." Jinx smiled evilly.

"Alright team, he doesn't escape this time...be sure he can't use any electronics...Titans GO!" Robin gave the command at the tower suddenly was empty.

Deathshead was stuffing cash into a backpack when it was blasted out of his hands, He looked straight at Cyborg.

"I'm glad to see you got the invitation..." He raised his left hand and a Colt .45 appeared.

"Your not going anywhere..." Robin looked like a caged animal.

"Says you..." Deathshead hit the button for the Boom Tube and nothing happened.

"To answer your question, I have warped time just a little bit...it keeps you from leaving." Raven stated. Deathshead aims at Raven but the gun is knocked from the hand by a pink energy blast. Jinx smiled as she blasted the 'I' beams above Deathshead. Deathshead dodged out of the way of the concrete and torn metal as it fell.

"Get them!" Deathshead shouted angrily and several androids uncloaked and went into attack mode. Two surprised Raven and grabbed her from behind while one prepared a death-blow that never came, Robin forced his Bo through that one, pivoted, then planted his right heel in the neck of the one on the right.

"Thanks…" Raven crushed the other one in a multicolored field.

"Just keep him from going anywhere!" Robin ordered as he jumped at Deathshead. Starfire just punched and kicked her way through the mechanical mob. BB got dog piled until he turned into a polar bear and slashed his way through. Cyborg was blasting, kicking, and punching through the automatons with malice. Jinx double back-flipped while shooting pink energy blasts at the machines disabling them. Robin lunged at Deathshead and missed, Deathshead pulled out two four inch knives and gave a cruel smile.

"I'm going to enjoy flaying you alive…" Deathshead's voice was full of glee.

"The only thing your going to enjoy is the exercise period." Robin stated as he pulled out two kokou's. That's when the multi-colored haze faded out and Deathshead smiled.

"Oh…no…" Raven looked scared as Deathshead tried to jump away, but Robin grabbed him as he activated the boom tube. Both Robin and Deathshead disappeared.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Raven screamed as she slumped to the ground.

Deathshead wasn't sure if he had a passenger or not. When he blinked the stars from his eyes, he seen a metal boot fill it. Robin knew that Deathshead couldn't dodge and he sailed through the air and crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Robin didn't normally give sucker-punches…or kicks in this case, but the order he gave almost hurt Raven… He took his time looking around where he was after hand-cuffing both arms and feet, taking care to remove all lock-picks. 'Good thing I read the 'Top 100 things I would Do if I were an Evil Overlord'…' Robin chuckled. He pulled out his communicator.

"Titans…I need a pick-up."

When that voice came over the air waves, Raven jumped.

"Where are you?" Raven was the first to speak, relief in her voice.

"I don't know…just trace the signal." Robins voice sounded happy.

"Cy's getting on it…so…what did it feel like?" Raven asked.

"It felt like walking through the Sahara and Siberia at the exact same time." Robin replied honestly.

"Gotcha…you're in Salem!…I knew Boom Tubes have infinite range…but, I didn't think he would be out THAT far…" Cy had awe in his voice.

"I know the area…I'll go get him." Raven grew very bright and was gone.

When Raven appeared Robin wasn't ready for the tackle.

"I…guess your happy to see me…" Robin looked into her eyes.

"Let's get somewhere more…private." Raven said in a hushed voice.

"First lets drop off Deathshead, then do something, ok?" Robin blushed.

"Sure…" Raven blushed and teleported the three of them to the police station.

"Here he is…be sure he stays in solitary confinement…he's an escape artist." Robin let the desk Sgt. know.

"Sure thing…Lenny! Another one!" The desk Sgt. yelled.

"Well…what do you have in mind?" Raven put her arm around Robin's waist and smiled.

"I was thinking…it's time to get out of the city for a time…" Robin smiled.

"Where to?" Raven looked a little nervous.

"Gothem…but first lets go home and pack, it'll be a road trip." Robin grinned.

"O-ok…" Raven then teleported both them to the tower.

Cyborg looked a little worried as Robin packed the rental car. Raven wasn't like most girls, all she packed was one suitcase. All Robin had was an old army duffle bag.

"Your sure you'll be back in three days?" Cyborg just looked at Robin.

"That's what I said…" Robin looked slightly annoyed.

"He's being a big brother…Besides I think he wants some alone time with Jinx…" There was a slight smile on her face. Cyborg bushed slightly.

"Well…have a nice trip…" Cyborg said as he left.

"I haven't been home in a while…I wonder if we'll get some time to where I can show you the city?" Robin looked up as if asking the question to the heavens.

"I'm sure we'll have time…even if I have to make it." She smiled at him as they got into the car.

The highway had some amazing billboards…advertising the local motels and hotels as well as greasy spoons. This car had a new feature in it, a DVD player in the dash. She was playing a 'Big O' DVD.

"That was a great episode…" A very familiar voice came from behind them.

"Drake…I didn't know you watched anime…" Raven quipped.

"Gotta do something to pass time…" Drake laughed.

"Normally when you appear you either have information, or something is going to happen." Robin voice was dry.

"Well…I just wanted to spend time with family…and soon to be family." Drake had laughter in his voice.

"Soon to be…are you laying a hint?" Robin smirked.

"Why I would NEVER do such a thing! I am shocked that you would think I would insinuate such a thing." There was a look of mock shock on his face.

"I think he was boy wonder…" Raven said coyly.

"Well then I guess I have to make a stop in the future…" Robin smiled, because he already had the promise ring bought.

"Now why would you do that?" Drake was still smiling.

"I don't like 'soon to be family' mad at me…especially Rae." Robin had mock nervousness in his voice.

"Oh really…" Raven just smiled at Robin.

"Look in the glove box." He shot back.

"Surprises surprises…" Drake just shook his head. Raven hesitantly opened the glove box and found a small black velvet box. She opened it and her breathing stopped. Inside was a white-gold band that had a black opal stone in it. When she remembered to breathe, her voice was low.

"Is this…"

"It's a promise ring…it means that in close to a years time…you'll get an engagement ring…after all we're just sixteen and seventeen." Robin said casually.

"Thanks…" Raven put the ring on.

"Well, isn't this just heart warming?" Drake had a sarcastic edge in his voice.

"Actually it is…and we have you to thank for it." Robin smirked.

"If you weren't going to be family…" Drake mock grumbled. Robins cell sprung to life and he put on his headset.

"Yes…Deathshead escaped…I'm sure you can handle it…see if you can find Mammoth or Gizmo and 'enlist' their assistance…no I haven't turned into a villain in seven hours…yes, you can handle it…see you when we get back." Robin hung up. Raven just looked at him.

"We aren't going to turn back?" Raven just cocked an eyebrow.

"No…He is expecting us." Robin just kept his eyes on the road.

When they pulled up to the Wayne estate, Raven had a look of awe.

"Don't let the place fool you…My guardian is quite a recluse…Except for the parties he throws every weekend." Robin took his mask off to show he had laughter in his eyes. Alfred walked up to the car and opened the door for Raven. Richard and Drake got out and grabbed the luggage.

"And who is the other gentleman with you master Richard?" Alfred just looked at Drake.

"A…relative of Ravens." Richard hesitantly replied.

"Of course sir." Alfred led the way inside.

Deathshead was in the forest outside of the city. 'I can't get back to my base…I heard of the 'H.I.V.E Academy' having a base near here…They could get me back to Salem…' His thoughts were interrupted when a purple helicopter landed in a clearing near him. He slowly got up and into a defensive stance. A man in a garish purple suit with a neon green frilly shirt jumped and skipped to where Deathshead was at.

"GREETINGS fellow fellow fiend, we can help each other out…" A perpetual grin on the new comers face.

"How?" Deathshead had a serious look on his face.

"A bat, a cat, and two birds are in my way…and to think a birdie got in your way as well…such a pity…" The new comer attempted a frown.

"And your name is…?" Deathshead was still in his defensive stance.

"The Joker!" Joker suddenly had a happy grin on his face again and pranced around.

"Deathshead…what do you have in mind?" He relaxed his stance and waited for Joker to make the next move.

"Come to Gothem with me and cause as much mischief as you like!" The clown prince of crime hugged him.

"Deal…just don't hug me again." Deathshead grimaced and Joker let go and walked back to his helicopter. Deathshead reluctantly followed.

X was on a rooftop overlooking the city, the breeze flowing through his cape. He knew there was a presence behind him.

"You can come out now…" He still didn't turn around.

"How'd you know?" A slight female voice came from behind him.

"360 degree sonar…nice heart-beat." X just looks over his shoulder.

"Well…I was wondering if you needed a partner?" The girl stood right beside him.

"What are your skills?" He looks over at her.

"I stole this…" She showed a large diamond to him.

"Impressive…but that's not gonna cut it." X estimated the diamond was worth 2.8 million.

"What do I need to do?" She had an exasperated look on her face.

"Steal ten million dollars worth of items in twenty-four…no…thirty-six hours and meet me by the docks." X knew he could do it ten.

"I'll be done in five." She vanished in a second.

"…cool." X looked shocked, then made his way to the docks.

Bruce had a hard time swallowing what was being said.

"So, let me get this straight…your Ravens grand-uncle who has stayed out of her life until recently where you screwed up some sort of prophesy…did I cover all the bases?" Bruce still looked at Drake with a cocked eyebrow.

"In a nutshell…hopefully they'll make you a grandfather…" Drake chuckled at the last part of the comment.

"…I'm not in a rush for children." Raven stated remembering her childhood.

"I second that." Richard agreed.

"I…see…well, if your looking for security…I could always baby-sit…" Drake had a mischievous grin on his face.

"No." Raven and Richard said at the same time.

"I agree with them…no kids…however if he is involved, make emergency plans." Bruce looked at both Richard and Raven, they nodded back.

"You don't trust me?" Drake had laughter in his eyes while he had sarcasm in his voice.

"Definitely." The three of them glared at Drake.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop my meddling…for now…see ya'!" Drake faded out.

"…is he always like that?" Bruce looked worriedly over to Raven.

"Yes." Her voice stressed.

"Richard…I want to make sure Robin is not seen in Gothem, is that clear?" Bruce had a serious look on his face.

"So you want me to relax?" Richard looked questioningly over to Bruce.

"Actually you'll be taking my spot in the party tonight…I hope Raven brought a dress." He looked at Raven and smiled.

"I didn't think to bring one." She glared at Richard.

"Well then…I guess you'll have to go shopping…" He handed Richard a credit card.

"What's the limit?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"Anything you want really…just be sure to wear it…now I have some business to attend to." He was looking out the window when they left.

X was playing his Gameboy, 'Tetris', when she appeared in front of him.

"Only in three hours…amazing." X carefully guarded his tone.

"And double the amount." She proudly presented several chips, precious stones, and other technology to him. X studied the rocks and equipment and came to the exact total as she did, twenty million.

"Your in…which means you'll be staying with me." X led the way to his…home.

Raven was looking at the dresses on the rack and balked at the price tags.

"Twenty-five hundred dollars for this dress?" Raven's voice had shock in it.

"If you don't like those miss, we can have one custom made for you." The clerk quipped.

"And the price tag for that would be…" Raven had a questioning look on her face.

"Seven thousand five hundred." Came the terse reply.

"Rae…it's handled…do we need to do the mall thing again?" Richard raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I-I…" Raven couldn't find the words.

"We'll get a custom…and make it a rush job." Richard sat in the recliner as Raven was shooed behind a curtain. Two hours and much fussing later an embarrassed Raven came from behind the curtain.

"I look silly…" Raven demeaned herself. She was in a royal blue and metallic purple full length dress with an open back and a midnight blue bow at the waist, wearing black flats. The look on Richards face said otherwise to her statement.

"Uh, uh, uh, wow…" Richard breathed out. The clerk gave a knowing nod.

"Richard…are you ok?" Raven hesitantly asked before getting hit with the wave of emotion, lust.

"We'll get this…and one more item…a pink rose." Richard was still staring at her like a fool. She blushed as she went to change back.

"I would not let that one slip by if I were you friend…" The clerk said to Richard as he paid.

"She won't." Richard stated.

X sat at his computer looking over new computer parts and the companies.

"Talkative…aren't you?" X said after a moment.

"…" She looked up from her book.

"Guess you don't get out much…" X looked over to her as she stared calmly at him.

"…don't really feel like it." She went back to her book, he shrugged and went back to looking for a heist.

When the party started, the well-to-dos commented on the young couple. Raven was obviously out of her element, while Richard on the other hand took to the scene like an old glove.

"Where have you been Richard?" A blonde haired woman approached them.

"Selien…long time no see! Hope your not checking the place out?" Richard cocked an eyebrow.

"Nothing like that…did Bruce tell you?" Selien looked questioningly at Richard.

"Tell me what?" He looked confused.

"We're engaged! That man and his secrets…" She shook her head in annoyance.

"The old man? Oh boy…" Richard placed his hand on his forehead and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Raven looked confused.

"He was the love 'em and leave 'em type…never thought he would settle down…" Richard was interrupted when the front doors were blown in.

"This is an old fashioned hold up! I want all the jewelry, wallets, and purses. Ha HAA hahahahahahaha…" The Joker walked over to where the three where standing back up again.

"You must be the infamous Joker…can I get an autograph?" Richard said innocently.

"Why, dear boy, I would be honored…but in my own way…" Joker laughed evilly as he offered his hand. Richard hesitantly shook it as was shocked unconscious, Raven caught him.

"…another satisfied customer?" Deathshead walked in and surveyed the scene.

"I dear say…YES! Ha HAA hahahahahahahaha" Joker laughed manically.

"Well, well…didn't expect to see you here Raven…with a boyfriend no less…" Deathshead pulled out a wakisashi and walked to the fallen couple.

"I'm really going to enjoy this…" Deathshead kneeled and raised the blade. Raven tried to cover as much of Richard as possible; but her eyes glowed brightly, and Deathshead was thrown back…into Batman.

"Batsy! So glad you could make it!" The Joker threw his arms in the air holding two cork guns.

"…" Batman went from defensive to offensive, in two strikes Deathshead was unconscious, and he lunged for the Joker. The Joker pranced out of the way and shot one of the cork guns emitting a green gas, the guests started to laugh. Raven put up a shield and Batman used a rebreather.

"No fair!" The Joker stomped his foot in irritation.

"Who said life is fair?" Raven had a dark tone in her voice.

"Me! Hahahahahahahaha" Joker eyed her as he pulled out a bomb with a smilie face on it. Batman shot the hand with a black ooze that hardened immediately.

"Here Batsy…let me give you a hand! HA hahahahahaha" The hand shot off in Batman's direction.

"Joker!" Batman dodged out of the way kicking it out a window.

"Tootle-loo Batsy." Joker blew a kiss and jumped out the window with the bag.

"Raven!" Batman shouted and she nodded. Batman jumped to the window only to find Joker gone.


	3. Chapter 3

X was in a BBS when an interesting post came on.

"What are you smiling at?" She looked directly at him.

"The Joker just hit Wayne Manor…and made out with chump change." X laughed and she cocked an eyebrow.

"Bruce Wayne is one of the richest people in America…now that would be a challenge…" X looked like he was thinking.

"What would be a challenge?" Her voice had an edge to it.

"Lex Luthor…" He smiled and looked at her.

"The acquisition?" She smiled.

"A new type of android…a weapons model meant for the military, Cuba would pay a fortune for it." X had laughter in his voice. She smiled that small smile of hers.

Starfire was sitting on the couch when she felt a hand on her shoulder. BB smiled sadly.

"What is it friend Beast Boy?" She looked concerned.

"Star…I know you think of me as a replacement Robin…I can never be that, just…if you want…oh, I'm always bad at things like this…" He scratched his head in confusion.

"I am sorry friend Beast Boy…I-I led you on a falsehood…I…" BB put his finger to her lips.

"It never happened, kay?" BB smiled and walked away.

"Ok…" She looked back down. 'X will take me…I'll find him…' She then headed for the roof.

Ravens dress was ruined, but at least Richard was safe. Bruce finally walked in and looked in horror at the condition his house was in.

"Alfred! What happened?" Bruce ran up to the old butler with concern on his face.

"The Joker…dropped by and robbed the guests." The butler dryly replied.

"Richards been hurt!" Raven shouted with concern.

"Alfred?" Bruce looked at the butler.

"An ambulance is on the way sir." Alfred replied.

"Raven…he'll be okay…stay with him…" Bruce hugged the girl.

"Selien is that way…" Raven pointed when the hug was broken.

"Thanks…" Bruce nodded and left. A kid parted from the crowd and helped Raven prop Richard up.

"I'm Tim, who are you?" Tim asked.

"Raven…where're your parents?" Raven looked around.

"I…don't have any…Mr. Wayne took me in…" Tim looked down and a silent tear went down his face.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't know…" Raven embraced the grieving child.

"It…still hurts…" He wiped his tears away with his sleeve when Raven let go.

"Do you have any…parents?" The question caught her off balance.

"Not really…I kinda know where your coming from…" Raven looked down.

"Then that makes us brother and sister." He sadly smiled at her and she nodded in return.

"Tim…don't you need to study?" Bruce looked at him.

"Yeah…" Tim looked down and left.

"Why make him study right now?" Raven looked confused.

"Try and get his mind off of it…now I have to get back to the office." Bruce left a very confused Raven.

Richard woke to two violet eyes staring down at him. He smiled at her and sat up.

"How long was I out?" He looked at her and then the clock.

"About four hours…did you know Bruce took in another orphan?" Raven searched his features.

"No…what's his name?" Richard got up and got a glass of water.

"Tim…he seems like a nice kid…" Raven smiled a small smile.

"Well…you seem lost in thought…" Richard smirked.

"N-not really…just thinking about…family." She looked at him. He walked up and embraced her.

"You have one…with me." He stated while looking in her eyes.

X done the surveillance and she went in and acquisitioned the android.

"Ya' know…I didn't really get your name…" X looked over to her.

"Loki…I was wondering when you where going to ask." She smiled.

"Sweeet." A voice came from nowhere.

"Show yourself." X got into a defensive stance.

"Actually I'm here to talk business." A man in black and a silver belt buckle that looked like an anarchy symbol stepped out of the shadows.

"What kind of business?" X replied relaxing his stance.

"I need you to steal what's called 'the Circle of Merlin' from the museum in Gothem, the pay is one hundred million…I need it in six months." His voice was monotone.

"One hundred mil? What's the catch?" X looked suspiciously to his employer.

"No catch, do you accept?" The man still held his monotone, neither showing any emotion one way or the other.

"I accept…half now, half later." X demanded.

"I thought you'd never ask." The man held up a briefcase and X took it.

"It's all here? The first half?" X looked questioningly to the man in black.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me…I have business to attend to." The man faded out and a popping sound was heard.

"We need to start on our homework…something tells me this ain't gonna be easy." X diffanetly had a bad feeling about this.

Bruce was in his office when Richard walked in.

"You called me in?" Richard looked at his mentor.

"Yes…Robin has returned to Gothem…" Bruce looked and smiled.

"Really…so, I guess that means…new costume?" Richard nodded.

"You could say that…" Bruce smiled, his message had gotten through.

"So…what's the name going to be?" Bruce looked questioningly at him.

"…Nightwing." Richard nodded in certainly.

"See Alfred for the costume…how's your girlfriend going to take the change?" Bruce smiled.

"I think she'll like it…" Richard smirked and left.

Six months later…

Cyborg still couldn't believe the new leader. 'Nightwing…why you go'n off by yourself? However, we haven't heard from Decimeter in a while…' Starfire had gotten over her initial heartbreak over the boy wonder, she apparently had been seeing someone else; they didn't know who.

"Yo' Nightwing! You've been…happy lately…what's shakin?" Cyborg tried to sound normal. Nightwing changed to the news and turned it up.

"Thank you Jean…A body was found in the harbor today that bore the markings of Decimeter, back to you Phil…" The camera changed to the newscaster. Cyborg couldn't see the small smile on Nightwings face.

"Decimeter is dead? Did I just hear that? I'll bring up the coroners report." Cy looked in disbelief at the TV as he searched and brought up the report. He let out a slow whistle.

"What did you find?" Nightwing asked nonchalantly.

"Died from blunt force trauma…looks like all the pressure points where hit and he died from internal bleeding…what a way to go…" Cyborg shook his head. BB caught the news report as well.

"Well…he didn't loose his head!" BB looked around and smiled but no-one was laughing. The red light flashed and Nightwing was at the computer consol.

"It's Cinderblock…he's making an early withdraw at the Jump City Bank…Titans GO!" He shouted the last part of the order when all where assembled.

Cinderblock Smashed through the rear wall with the vault to be greeted by the six teens. Nothing was said as Jinx hexed Cinderblock, the vault fell on him. When he removed the vault he was knocked down by a green triceratops and trampled. Cinderblock recovered and grabbed hold of BB's tail and swung him into Cyborg who caught the green changeling. Starfire came at him with an uppercut that sent him to Raven and Nightwing, Raven encased him in a multicolored aura and threw him through the street. Nightwing somersaulted off the rooftop kicked him in the face, knocking him out. Jinx looked to Cyborg as if something was wrong, he just nodded back.

"Friend Nightwing…you seem to be more…ruthless?" Starfire looked at Nightwing with concern.

"And?" He cocked an eyebrow. Raven pulled him into an embrace and laid her head on his chest.

"I actually like this change in him…he seems to know how to get the job done." She looked up into his face and seen a faint smile on his lips. When the police arrived and took Cinderblock away, they all took their separate ways except for the birds who went for some privacy.

"Rae…I have something for you…" Nightwing pulled something out of his belt.

"What is it?" Raven was pulled closer and he opened the ring box to show a silver band with diamonds.

"This is for you…if you want it." He smiled because he already knew the answer. She kissed him deeply and passionately.

Red X was lounging when the balcony door opened. He smiled and took off his mask. Starfire came up to him and embraced him, pulling a needy kiss.

"Well, well…long time no see cutie." X replied when he could breathe again.

"What is this 'next step' that is always referred to in earth relationships?" She asked while cuddling against him.

"Well…it means…we…do more than kissing." X blushed.

"And would you like to 'do more than kissing' with me?" She looked innocently into his eyes.

"…that I would…" he pulled her into his arms and she straddled him, he turned off the lights by remote control.

X found an open skylight and dropped through. Quickly surveying the scene and going invisible, stalked up to the 'Circle of Merlin'. 'Laser systems…pressure plate…electrified cage…and knockout gas…looks like they went all out…hello, silent alarm…they really went all out for protection of this thing. Good thing I did my research…' X upped the speed of the suit a little bit and took out a replica of the Circle. In one fluid motion he switched the real for the fake. He skipped his way through the lasers and back up to the skylight. When he flipped out and onto the roof a shadow loomed overhead.

"I was expecting you Bats…what took ya' so long?" X snidely commented. Batman just lunged at him and X dodged…right into a younger Robin in a black and red outfit.

"Drop it slime ball!" Robin dropped in for a kick only to have X disappear on him.

"Where'd he go?" Robin looked around in confusion.

"Right here…Robbie." X did a spin kick that launched Robin off the roof. Batman tackled X to the ground and punched him in the gut. X laughed and kicked Batman off of him. X then dove off the building and disappeared.

"He got away…" The younger Robin balled up his fist and hit his other hand.

"We'll get him…" Batman replied weary. They launched both their grapples and swung searching for any clue of Red X.

When the three Titans returned to the tower, the message light on the answering machine was blinking. Cyborg hit the play button and Batmans voice was monotone.

"Titans, this is Batman, be on the lookout for a guy in a black suit wearing a deaths head mask that has a red 'X' on it. Contact me with any and all info on this guy."

"I'll send him all the info we got on the guy…" Cyborg began typing into the computer.

"And what do we have on Red X?" Jinx asked.

"We won't tell him how he was created…that's for Nightwing to decide…" Cyborg paused at the typing and then continued.

"Oh…ok…" Jinx hugged Cyborg from behind. He had a nod of agreement from BB.

Starfire landed in her room and took a shower. When she was finished she made her way to the common room, and was stared at. 'Do they know?' She looked nervously into their eyes.

"Yo' Star…where ya' been?" Cyborg asked nonchalantly.

"I bet she's been with her boyfriend!" Beast Boy had a childish edge in his voice, and Star blushed.

"Your right!" Jinx smiled like a chesure cat.

"We…" Star didn't quite know what to say, she didn't want to say what she did that night, so she just smiled.

"You have to give me the gory details later…" Jinx smiled mischievously.

"Ok…Friends…I have to leave for Tamaran…to get married." Star looked down and closed her eyes. She was looked at in shock. Jinx looked like she was going to ask a question when Star said the answer.

"No…none of you may come, just me and my betrothed." Star began to leave the common room.

"Wait…who is your 'betrothed'?" BB looked like he was having a nervous breakdown.

"His name is…Ronald Xzaiver. We will be leaving tonight." Star left to go and pack.

"This is sudden…" Jinx still had a look of shock.

"We should tell Nightwing…maybe he can get her to take us with her." BB looked at Cyborg.

"Well…it's her choice…I'll call him to let him know though." Cyborg opened a channel.

Nightwing and Raven where on their way back to the tower when his comm. started beeping. When he opened it up and seen the expression on Cyborg's face, he knew something came up.

"What's up Cyborg?" Nightwing had a reserved look on his face.

"It's Star…she's leaving earth tonight to get married to a Ronald Xzaiver…she doesn't want us to go." Cyborg looked to the side.

"If that's her wish…even though I hate to say it…we aren't going, we have to make arrangements anyway." Nightwing looked to Raven and smiled.

"You mean…you popped the question? What did she say?" Cyborg looked shocked.

"He will become a Prince to the 5th Circle of Hell." Raven deadpanned. Nightwing looked at her with shock.

"Did you have to tell him? You do realize what this means, right?" Drake turned to Nightwing with a mischievous smile.

"No…" Nightwing looked confused.

"Well, it means you get many perks! First off you will gain true immortality, which means even with decapitation you'll live. Second you'll gain demon blood, which comes with it's own powers and abilities. Flaws…anything holy will burn you…that's about it. But you will have one more thing that a demon will not have…Love, plain and simple. Most marry for power anyway." He grinned and cackled manically.

"Don't tell me he's there…" Cyborg looked worried.

"I'm here…and here…and here!" Drake appeared in the comm. and then appeared next to Cyborg.

"Dude! That was so cool!" BB's voice could be heard in the background.

"I'll make the arrangements…" Raven looked to Nightwing.

"That's…fine by me." Nightwing smiled back.

"It just so happens I have what you need…'The Circle of Merlin', It's needed when a mortal wish's to wed a Demon or half-Demon." Drake gave a knowing smile.

"Why is that?" Nightwing asked as he pulled Raven closer.

"I can't say just yet…I'll leave you in suspense…" Drake laughed and faded out. Nightwing flipped the comm. closed and looked at his bride to be with a question in his eyes.

"I'll see if I can look it up…for now lets get back to the tower." She teleported them to their room for some alone time.

When Starfire returned to Red X's hide out, X was getting ready for another job.

"Benorphka? We need to get ready to depart for my home planet…" She pulled him into a hug.

"Wha-, why?" X looked a little agitated.

"It is to get married…and for you to ascend the throne with me." She held onto him as if he was going to leave.

"Well…lets get going." He wrote a note for Loki to do the job for him, packed a quick suitcase and left with her.

Raven found no reference to 'The Circle of Merlin' in any of her books and she was tempted to ask Jinx is she ever heard of it. 'Why does he like pulling jokes like this?' She sighed in frustration and closed another book. 'There's one book I haven't checked…Malcheor's book…' She opened a foot-locker and pulled out the white tome.

"Yes, my dear?" The disembodied voice had a certain ooze to it.

"I ask the questions, you answer, got it?" Raven deadpanned.

"And if I refuse?" The snide remark hung in the air.

"I'll send you to meet my Father…" Her voice took an evil air.

"Sure, why not. I have nothing else better to do anyway." The nervousness was slightly in his voice.

"The 'Circle of Merlin', What is it exactly?" Her voice was a monotone.

"Well, well, that's a history lesson…short answer is: that is the circlet he placed on his head when he dealt with demons." The voice had a strange questioning air about it.

"What are it's exact uses?" Her voice never changed.

"Well it has many uses, one being to protect the bearer from any harm that might be caused by a demon, half-demon, or demon like being. Second it bestows a nullifier field around for any energy-based attacks. It does however have a side effect…it has a…sapping effect on the wearer. In other words, the person who wears it will get tired more easily from excess activity." His voice held a remembrance in it.

"What does it feed off of?" She probed.

"The wearers soul…if worn enough times in succession, the wearer becomes a soulless body." The voice held a trace of malice in it.

"Thank you." She promptly shut the book and put it back in the foot-locker before it complained. She left for the common room to find Nightwing.

Drake was watching from inside his dimension and he smiled. 'I love it when things fall into place…the machine-man will be more difficult to do…but it is still do-able…' He chuckled and looked over at his 'guest'.

"Now, now…you don't get to play with your toys yet…one more actor is still needed…and I know who…" He grinned.

"And who would that be darling?" A raspy female voice came from the 'guest'.

"I believe your daughter will do nicely…" He had a grin on his face.

"I really don't care anyway…they have to be ripe at the same time in order for that to work." She stated.

"Not to worry…THAT can be arranged…" He laughed and she glared at him.

"I hope you know what your doing." She rasped out.

"Of course I don't, I wing it all the time!" He smiled at her.

"Are you going to offer them what you offered me?" She looked questioningly at him.

"I'll think about it…Ooo! Deathball!" He was paying full attention to the open dimensional anomaly that resembled a '50's TV.

"Men!" She rasped in frustration.

Starfire and Red X meet up with the Tamarainian ship in mid-flight.

"Princess! We shall be on our way." The honor-guard saluted and set the word to the pilot.

"Is this the Princely Consort?" Another-one of the honor-guard asked stiffly, like he didn't approve.

"Yes he is my betrothed." When she said that the honor-guard bowed to X.

"Well…looks like I did get lucky…" X breathed with no sound, glad to have his mask on. Star smiled at him and lead him to their chamber.

"So…how is it a humble thief like myself got into this…predicament." X said carefully.

"Remember when we made love? You became the Princely Consort that very day, and Tamarainain law dictates that the Princely Consort must be wed in…two days, using earth time." She smiled at him, and he was really glad to have his mask on, because it hid the look of shock on his face. 'It's too late to get myself out of this…I just HAD to let the hormones get the better of me…' He didn't let on what was going through head and instead pulled her into an embrace.

One week later…

Cyborg walked into the common room to find a naked 17 year old girl with Jade colored hair laying on the floor unconscious. He ran and hit the emergency button on the wall and the rest of the Titans assembled minus one. Jinx hooked her arm around his and pulled him away as Raven teleported her to the med lab.

"Was she like that when you found her?" Jinx asked innocently to her boyfriend.

"Yeah…after I seen her I hit the button." Cyborg had his hands in a defensive position.

"He didn't have time to do anything…I was just training with him and Raven." Nightwing put a hand on Jinx's shoulder.

"What did I miss?" Beast Boy came running in.

"Nothing much…" Cyborg was cut off by the Vid-phone ringing, when he answered it, it was Starfire.

"Long time, no see Star." BB looked happy for second and then noticed the down cast face.

"What's wrong Star?" Cyborg looked uneasy.

"I'm afraid that I can't come back to Earth…I have ascended the throne of Tamaran with my new husband and can no longer leave…I will miss you all…" She gave a sad smile to her former teammates.

"That's why you didn't want us to come…you knew it would be a one-way trip…Starfire, just remember this, life is what you make it. Be sure to call on a decent schedule, we want to keep in touch with you, ok?" Nightwing just smiled a knowing smile.

"Yes Friends…I'll do that…take care." And with that the screen went dead. Raven walked in with a serious look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Nightwing looked in her eyes.

"That is no ordinary girl…she is three-fourths demon, one-fourth human. Whoever her mother was…sent her to a different place other than Azarath." She looked down and then at Nightwing.

"Girl? What girl?" BB looked confused.

"The one in our med lab right now." Raven deadpanned. BB left the common room nonchalantly.

"Jinx, Rae, take turns keeping watch on her…I don't want her left alone…" Nightwing looked at the both of them and they nodded back. Raven teleported back to the med lab before BB arrived there. The alarm started blaring and Nightwing was at the computer already pulling up the information.

"Its Mammoth and Gizmo…Their in the tech district, Jinx and Cyborg go ahead. Me and BB will catch up to you." Nightwing barked out the orders and both Jinx and Cyborg complied. Nightwing got up and headed toward the Med Lab. When Nightwing got to the Med Lab, he saw Raven pushing him out.

"Hey BB, you'll have enough time to visit after we stop the gruesome twosome, besides I need a lift there." Nightwing smirked and BB let out an impatient sigh.

Gizmo had been thoroughly disabled due to Jinx and Mammoth was still having a strength contest with Cyborg. Jinx was standing watch over a very mad Gizmo.

"Crud-munching Titans!" Gizmo grumbled.

"Yo' grass stain! Need some help over 'ere!" Cyborg looked like he was feeling the pressure. BB morphed into an elephant and rammed Mammoth into the building.

"Cyborg! We'll handle him." Nightwing sprung into action kicking Mammoth back down, but getting tossed out of the building by the very person he kicked. BB morphed in to a T-rex and glowered at Mammoth. Nightwing jumped behind Mammoth and gripped his head like he was going to snap his neck.

"All I have to do is one quick movement and its all over…do you surrender?" Nightwing's voice was harsh. Mammoth had a nervous look in his eyes.

"I give, I give!" Mammoth's voice was full of fear. Nightwing didn't move a muscle.

"I'm going to wait till the police arrive." Nightwings voice was full of malice.

"There're on their way…" BB looked nervously to Nightwing, then to Cyborg and Jinx.

"Good." Nightwing replied. All their looks said the same thing, 'What's changed him?'

BB looked over the girl in the Med Lab and had a starry eyed look in his face. Raven was calmly reading a book while keeping an eye on the patient and BB. When BB turned away from the girl, he looked right at Raven.

"Raven…I'm just wondering…what's changed Rob-er-Nightwing?" He fidgeted nervously.

"What do you mean by changed?" She looked concerned and put down her book.

"He looked like he was gonna…kill Mammoth. I know the guy is a sleaze-wad and all, but…doesn't mean that he deserves to die…Please don't tell him I told you!" He looked pleadingly at her. She closed her eyes and gave a short nod; he smiled at her as Jinx entered the room.

"My turn…get some sleep." Jinx sat down and glared at BB.

"I'm gone…" He had that whiney voice as he retreated from the room.

"No change…wake Nightwing when she comes to." Raven instructed.

"Will do." Jinx relaxed as Raven left. Raven looked thoughtful while going to her and Nightwings room. 'The crime rate is steadily dropping…the criminals have either reformed or disappeared, and of course with Decimator's demise…' She didn't like where the thoughts where going.

Nightwing was looking through evidence files when Raven entered in unannounced. He looked up from what he was working on with a questioning glare.

"It's a wonder that we still have work in this town…" She hugged him from behind.

"I think that the criminals have actually started learning not to mess with this city." He replied casually.

"It's the 'masterminds' I'm talking about…They either leave, reform…or end up dead." She let it hang in the air.

"From what I hear, Decimator was killed by his own…partner, something about a double cross…" He was still looking through the evidence files and pulled one out.

"Oh? And where did you get this information?" Raven turned him around to look him in the eye.

"His partner, goes by the name of Cinder, she is like Slade in one respect, never break a contract, or be prepared for the consequences." He looked straight into her eyes and pulled her close.

"And just to let you know, Jane Doe still hasn't woke up yet…" She sat in his lap and pulled him closer. He gave her the evidence file and looked at her.

"Can you look into this? Apparently this case is magical in nature…just your expertise." He grinned and she looked annoyed.

"Did you remember that there are two spell casters in this building?" She eyed him.

"Yeah…work with Jinx on this one…and behave yourself Rae." He smirked as he pecked her on the cheek and shooed her into bed. He went to bed five minutes later.

Night wing heard a beeping that wasn't the alarm clock. He groggily looked at the time. 'Three AM…' He hit the intercom button.

"What?" He sounded annoyed.

"It's Jinx sunshine, she's up." Jinx sounded just as annoyed.

"Fine…I'll be there, just stay there to where I can question her, kay?" He got slowly out of bed and dressed himself, once he looked in the mirror and decided he looked ok he left for the Med Lab.

Jinx knew Nightwing liked late nights, but when he was got up he was grumpy! She smiled to herself. 'At least Cy ain't like that…I have to treat him special when I go to bed…' Nightwing entered and pulled up a chair to the bed with the girl on it.

"I'm Nightwing, and your name is?" He waved for Jinx to stay there and she did.

"I-I'm Molly…what am I doing here?" She looked around the room confused.

"That's what we would like to know…where were you before you appeared here?" Nightwing asked candidly.

"I was in my home…then I woke up here…where is here?" She looked confused toward him.

"Titans Tower, Jump City, California." He rattled off.

"I'm from Celeste, Ourinverg…" She trailed off as she saw the confused looks.

"I believe your not in Kansas anymore Dorothy." Jinx had a playful look in her eye.

"Quit the teasing Jinx, she's new here, just as you are." He looked hard at Jinx and she looked away. Molly looked confused at the reference.

"I'm going to bed…" Jinx began to leave.

"Hold up…Molly, you can sleep in here for now, tomarrow we'll get you a room, ok?" Nightwing began to follow Jinx out of the room. Molly nodded and fell back asleep.

When Nightwing climbed back into bed it was four in the AM. Raven stirred a little as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 'lets not have another Terra episode…I'll have Rae check her out when we get up.' He drifted back to sleep peacefully.

Raven woke up to a peacefully sleeping Nightwing. She smiled and gently kissed him. When his eyes fluttered open he took her into her arms.

"That's a nice way to get up…now lets get a shower in." When he got up he pulled her into the bathroom with him. She didn't object.


	4. Chapter 4

In the common room, Molly sat on the couch and stared in wonder. Cyborg was making breakfast, Beast Boy was playing the Gamestation, and Jinx was at the table setting it. When the birds came in and saw the meal, they took their places and began to eat. Molly looked a little left out.

"Dude…don't pull a Raven." BB's plate of food went all over him and Raven was smiling. Molly burst out laughing as did the rest of them.

"Seriously, join us, we have enough to go around." Nightwing motioned to a chair next to BB. Molly sat next to the green jester and helped get some of the food off of him and served herself. Raven noticed a very familiar glint in her soon-to-be-husband's eyes. 'Do you want me to peek into her mind?' 'Yes…I want to prevent another Terra…besides, did you see how they are getting along, almost like Terra, at least in the beginning if you catch my drift.' 'I will talk to her privately after breakfast…besides I have to contact a few higher demons to make our arrangements…to put it bluntly a wedding made in hell, literally. Both me and Jinx have to go through it…that's why the 'Circle of Merlin' is important to us…and to Jinx…' 'So which one did you think popped the question?' 'Jinx did…we're getting stared at again.' 'Let 'em stare, aren't we having a private conversation?' 'I guess so.' Raven burst out laughing and Nightwing chuckled, the others thought something was going on by the facial expressions of the past few minutes.

"Dude! I hate it when they do that!" Beast Boy had vein pop.

"Do what?" Molly looked confused.

"Talking to each other in there heads…" Beast Boy looked frustrated. Jinx chuckled and Cyborg laughed.

"So their both telepathic?" Molly asked, looking at both the birds.

"In a…special way." Raven smiled at Nightwing and he blushed.

"After breakfast Raven and me will give you a physical and a psychological exam to be sure that your alright." Nightwing finished his meal and washed his plate, on the way to the med lab he kissed Raven on the forehead. Raven followed out after him, a smile on her face.

"Since when did he get so obvious? I mean Hello, this is Mr. Paranoid here." BB looked at Cy.

"Since she can feel…I guess she always had feelings for him, now she is able to let him know." Cy looked thoughtful for a moment.

"If anything, that grandfather of mine is probably laughing it up…" Jinx sat in Cyborgs lap.

"And rightly so…this is funny." Drake popped into the chair that Nightwing was in previously.

"He looks familiar…" Molly pointed at Drake with a thoughtful expression.

"Uhhh… shouldn't you get to the med lab?" BB looked nervous. Molly got up and left for the med lab, confused.

"Why did you make her leave…just when the fun was about to begin…" Drake was staring at Beast boy when he said this.

"Uhh…dude, no offense, but you scare me…" Drake laughed at BB's nervousness. Jinx looked over at Drake annoyed.

"Why are you here?" Jinx looked at Drake with impatience.

"Actually I was going to give the rest of the info on the 'Circle of Merlin'…" Drake was about to speak when Jinx interrupted him.

"We already know all about it, Raven got the info from an old friend." Jinx smiled as Drake looked shocked.

"Who else knew about it?" Drake asked seriously.

"I dunno', Rae didn't say." Jinx lied flawlessly.

"Fine, I'll find out myself…this should be fun…" Drake faded out and the three Titans let out a collective sigh.

Molly turned into the kitchen and ran into BB. She accidentally dropped her cup and it broke. He automatically went to the floor and helped pick up the broken shards.

"Sorry…I'm so sorry!" She looked sheepishly around.

"Don't be…Raven brakes more things than the other four of us combined, and that's after she hooked up with Nightwing…so, wanna go out tonight?" He broke the question and blushed.

"I would like to see more of this world…" She smiled at him. He turned into a kitten and jumped into her lap as she laughed. He quickly turned back and grinned.

"Meet me here at…no I'll get you some time tonight!" He threw away what was left of the cup and ran to his room. She smiled to herself. 'He's a funny guy…if they only knew…' Raven walked in and raised an eyebrow.

"Lets get these tests done…it won't take long." Raven led the way to the med lab where Nightwing was waiting.

"Get up on the table…" He pulled out the normal physical examination equipment and went through the normal tests. When he was done he nodded to Raven and she started to float.

"Open your mind to me." Raven stated. Molly let down her barriers and in her minds eye she saw Raven appear. 'Show me everything…if you want to know why…that's for Beast Boy to tell you.' 'I have nothing to hide.' Molly showed every memory to Raven when her power spiked. 'If you have trouble controlling your powers…I can help with that.' Raven smiled and Molly looked around nervously. When Raven was looking through recent memories, she saw BB asking her on a date. She laughed and turned to Molly. 'He'll take you to a movie tonight…just be sure to keep the armrest down…' Raven giggled a little bit before vanishing from her mindscape.

"She's as sane as I am…" Raven smiled to Nightwing. He took Raven in his arms and nuzzled her cheek and she giggled some more.

"Am I excused?" Molly looked a little nervous.

"Yeah…" He got up and led Raven by the hand out of the med lab. BB ran in and grabbed her hand and left with her.

"We are going to get pizza! It's my turn anyway." When they got to the garage Cyborg was waiting for them in the T-car.

"Hop in!" Cyborg opened the passenger side and Jinx ran up and popped in the passenger seat. BB and Molly got in the back seat and the four left for the pizza parlor.

Nightwing sat on the couch with Raven laying with her head in his lap. 'Did you contact…' 'That I did, they want to do it as soon as possible, though I didn't tell them about 'The Circle of Merlin'…' 'That ought to get their attention.' 'Did you know that BB asked Molly out?' 'Interesting…could your great-uncle have anything to do with this?' 'I wouldn't put it past him…though he did help me find your soft side…' She smiled and he chuckled. 'I have a soft side? When did this happen?' 'Since when we first met…' She pulled him into a deep kiss. 'We ought to see a movie tonight…' 'I'm actually in the mood for a comedy…no, an anime…lets see…' 'How about Cowboy Bebop: The Movie?' 'That sounds good…in our room tonight though.' 'Deal.' That's when the red light started flashing. Reluctantly she got up and he went to the computer. His eyes grew to the size of saucers. 'It's the Joker…why did he move to this city?' He looked exasperated. 'How crazy is this guy?' She looked worriedly at him. 'He's given a new meaning to the term psychotic, his psychosis is so…twisted it makes Slade look normal.' She looked shocked and remembered what the maniac did at the party. 'We have to get the others!' 'I'll call them…tell them to get to the jewelry store.' He flipped open his comm. and Cyborg's serious face was on the screen.

"Who is it?" He asked noting Nightwings strained face.

"The Joker…do not attack till we get there! You have never dealt with someone like this guy before…" Nightwing flipped it shut and nodded to Raven and they both disappeared in a multicolored warp.

When they arrived they found a red suited vigilante with an anarchy symble on his chest and belt, his mask was gold and wielded a cane. He dodged a sucker punch from a clown with neon green hair and weighted juggling pins. Nightwing seen how out-numbered this guy was and started issuing orders.

"Cyborg, Jinx, and Beast Boy! Stop their get away car! Raven your with me!" He lept into action knocking out another clown with a cork-gun. Jinx hexed the car and the tires fell off while BB turned into a boa-constrictor and put the squeeze on the driver. Cyborg jumped at the purple suited man with the biggest grin. He pranced and dodged Cy's sonic blasts till he was close enough to hit him with a electrified hand-buzzer. Effectively shorting out every circuit, Cy hit the ground unconscious. Molly jumped at him but he dodged. Her eyes glowed green and he found himself surrounded in a green aura, he pointed at her and one of his clowns gassed her. She started laughing uncontrollable and he was released, falling all of three feet. Nightwing flipped over two of the clowns but was beaten there by the vigilante, he quickly took out a syringe and stuck Molly with it. Her laughing subsided and he pointed to the purple suited man.

"Don't let him get away!" He put the syringe in a pocket, but it was too late. The purple suited man got away.

"Why did you let him get away!" The vigilante pointed an accusing finger at Nightwing.

"I let him get away! I was worried for my team mates, they don't know how to handle the Joker! No one really does!" Nightwing looked exasperated.

"Who are you?" Raven stepped in-between and glaring at the vigilante.

"I am Anarky…I followed Joker here because I believe him to be involved with a Senator Kage…I don't know how though…" Anarky shook his head.

"How do you know about the Joker anti-toxin?" Nightwing had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I used to live in Gothem and I met up with Batman…" Anarky looked at Nightwing.

"Lets get back to the tower…we can get answers to questions there…" Raven teleported them all back to the tower.

Anarky looked a little surprised when he appeared in the common room with the others. With the police mopping up the crime scene, they could actually sit down and talk. Raven sat next to Nightwing, Jinx sat on Cyborg, and BB turned into a cat and slept on Molly. Anarky took a seat across from them.

"What is Senator Kage doing that's so wrong?" Nightwing relaxed and put an arm around Raven.

"He's been linked to several oversea drug deals, but the witnesses end up missing or dead with the Joker skipping town…I want to find out if it's a coincidence, or if Joker is working for him." Anarky stated honestly.

"So that's why the pushers have been on the rise…how much is Kage making off the deal?" Cyborg cocked his human eyebrow.

"Close to point five million…I hacked into his database." Anarky answered Jinx's questioning look.

"Is this per deal?" Nightwing looked serious.

"Yes, wouldn't you like to stop the pushers at the root? Stop the supply?" Anarky looked as serious.

"…Sounds like a good idea…" Nightwing looked like he was pushing the idea through his mind.

"I think we should…" Cy looked down and Jinx looked worriedly at him.

"We'll do it…is Jump one of the main cities that it comes through?" Nightwing asked.

"Yes…I'll patrol the docks tomorrow." Anarky got up to leave.

"You could stay here…we do have spare bedrooms." Jinx looked at Anarky.

"Not to seem rude, but I have a place to stay already…bye'." Anarky disappeared in a bright flash of light.

Cyborg looked just as shocked as the others did.

"Am I crazy, or does it seem like everyone has one and we don't?" Cyborg looked questioningly at Nightwing.

"Don't worry…I'll fix that little dilemma…" Nightwing glanced at Raven and smiled.

"How…" Raven looked confused.

"I seem to remember an old friend having one in Salem…" Nightwing smiled.

"Glad to see you using your head for once…" Drake appeared in the seat Anarky vacated.

"What do you want to say, or what is going to go wrong?" Nightwing had a sharp tone in his voice.

"Just dropping by to relax…that's all…seriously." Drake put his hands up in mock defeat.

"I have a question…what is Molly doing here?" Raven asked.

"I dunno'…But she'll be here for a long time, her home dimension was destroyed recently, just don't tell her that." Drake looked pleadingly at them.

"Why?" Jinx glared at Drake.

"When she is in the extremes of emotion…her powers spike and people tend to get hurt or killed, but she has no real control over who is the target…so it would be in your best interest." Drake leered at them.

"We'll tell her anyway…so she can move on with life, we have all lost something…that's what binds us as a family." Nightwing held Raven closer when he said this and she put her arms around his neck.

"How about a barbeque?" Drake snapped his fingers and they all appeared on the roof…including Anarky.

"How in the…" Anarky looked around in confusion.

"We're having a barbeque dear boy, eat drink and be merry…" Drake smiled and Anarky scowled.

"What did you do to my boom tube?" Anarky looked very annoyed.

"Oh that, I wanted you to stick around…ribs?" Drake offered a rack of baby-back ribs drowned in barbeque sauce to Anarky.

"Just say yes…you wouldn't want to hurt his feelings." Raven took a one of the racks there and Anarky did the same.

"Dude! There's no tofu!" Beast Boy had a vein pop.

"Are you sure?" Drake handed out the ribs and gave BB tofu dogs.

"Dude! You really scare me…" BB ate his tofu dogs happily.

"How go the wedding plans?" Drake ate with them.

"We should be ready in two weeks…they have a bunch of preparations to do." Raven smiled as did Nightwing.

"Good, good…Jinx?" Drake looked at Jinx innocently.

"It'll be a double…" Jinx blushed.

"In that case I need to get one more item…" Drake laughed.

"Which would be?" Jinx looked at him questioningly.

"I'm not telling…but it will come gift wrapped." Drake stated with a smile on his face.

"We should let Titans East know so that they can take over…" Raven saw how dark Nightwings face got.

"And what about Joker?" Nightwing was serious again.

"I'll handle him…and teach the Titans East how to handle him." Anarky looked just as serious.

"Don't worry about the wack-job…jus' concentrate on your plans…" Drake appeared behind Raven and Nightwing and hugged the both of them.

"Whatever you say…" Nightwing looked annoyed.

"Great…now I have a business arrangement to make." He disappeared leaving the confused hero's to wonder.

"Why do I get the feeling that he knows more than he is letting on?" Nightwing looked at Raven questioningly.

"Because he does…" Raven held him close as she teleported both of them to the common room. Anarky looked around and sighed.

"Looks like I'll be needing that spare bedroom…" Anarky had an air of defeat.

"I'll show 'em there…Jinx, see you later…" Cyborg got up to leave but Jinx grabbed his arm.

"I'll go with you…what has you hot and bothered about this drug ring?" Jinx looked into his face. As they walked Anarky listened intently.

"It's…my brother, he got hooked on drugs and it…turned him into a vegetable…I don't want that to happen to anybody else…" Cyborg stopped at a room with no name.

"I take it this is my room?" Anarky looked at Cyborg and he nodded.

"We'll stop this…" Jinx pulled Cyborg close and they hugged.

"It's also the fact that a senator is involved…man that is so wrong!" Cyborg punched the wall denting it.

"It just goes to show what some people would do for money…and I used to rob banks." Jinx led the way to the recreation room. Anarky walked out and headed for the kitchen, glad to be out of the sweaty mask. 'The last victim looked like he had a shocking surprise…third degree burns on his left hand and right foot…I could ask to borrow their crime lab…I'll ask tomorrow.'

Joker looked at the screen, the person calling silhouetted and voice changed.

"I told you to kill Anarky…why haven't you?" The person sounded angry.

"That genius of a lad had help…though the tin-man had a shock, it scared him stiff!" Joker laughed at his own joke.

"He better be dead in two weeks, another shipment is due to arrive…and you'll get your cut as promised…" The person said calmly.

"If the others get in the way…they'll die laughing, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Joker laughed evilly.

"Exactly my thoughts…" The screen went dead and Joker laughed.

"Uhh…boss? The kid disappeared…" The goon in question looked like he was going to bolt.

"Arrange for a shopping trip to the mall…with hand grenades!" Joker cackled manically.

Anarky hated waking up in a strange bed, Max was still out, which was even more annoying.

"Morning sunshine…" Max stated.

"Your back! Can you get me out of here?" Anarky had a pleading look in his face.

"No can do boss…for some strange reason I can't boom you out. But some good news…I hacked into a mysterious phone call between and unknown figure and Joker…and you were right, they are trying to kill you." Max had a defeated tone in its voice.

"And they'll get me if I'm stuck here…can you boom me my universal battle suit and the infiltration suit?" Anarky looked questioningly into nothing.

"Sure boss…what about the pooch?" Max sounded jovial.

"Boom him here to…and Max…thanks…" Anarky sounded relieved.

"No prob' boss." Max sounded surprised.

Nightwing and Raven were in kitchen, him with his cup of coffee and her with her tea. Anarky walked in and grabbed a cup of coffee and sat across from Nightwing and had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Could I use your crime lab?" Anarky came out with the question.

"Sure, anything I can help with?" Nightwing looked up from the paper.

"Nah, I got Max working with me…and there is another house guest while I'm here…meet Total Chaos…" Anarky motioned toward his dog.

"Wonderful…now Beast Boy won't be lonely…" As Nightwing said this BB walked in and quickly grabbed the stove and started to make breakfast for himself.

"Dudes…what is up with that Drake guy? Is he a type of alien that could fry our brains or somethin'?" BB sat down next to Anarky and began eating.

"He seems to be…extra-dimensional…" Raven had a thoughtful expression. 'Mother hasn't sent word yet…either she is still looking or that name isn't in the library…'

"What is 'extra-dimensional'?" BB looked confused.

"Normally demons, angels, and their ilk are extra-dimensional…with a few exceptions here and there. Remember, there is the exception to the rule always…and some elected officials think that they are the exception." Anarky explained.

"So…what your saying is that he might be the exception to the rule?" BB still looked confused.

"Basically…yeah." Anarky nodded.

"I think you confused him…he wastes his mind on the gamestation." Raven deadpanned.

"So that's why Max can barely get a blip from him." Anarky chuckled and BB frowned.

"Speaking of Max…where is he?" Nightwing looked intently at Anarky.

"Max is my inbuilt costume computer…normally I could use him to Boom anywhere in the world…whatever that Drake guy did, I can't anymore." Anarky smiled as he remembered putting him together.

"I've always wanted an inbuilt costume computer…how did you get past the magnetic problems?" Nightwing looked fascinated.

"By putting a lead coating on and dipping it in Kevlar plastic at least ten times." Anarky answered honestly.

"Let me guess, you get used to the weight?" Nightwing nodded knowingly.

"Boys and their toys…you owe me some time today Nightwing…tonight at seven." Raven stated as she hugged Nightwing from behind.

"Seven it is…Let me show you to the crime lab, I know I can help you with the layout of the city." Nightwing got up and hugged Raven.

"Don't you forget…" Raven cooed at him before letting him go.

"I won't…" Nightwing kissed her before leaving.

In the crime lab Max was going over the captured recorded feed. Anarky and Nightwing had a map of the city and going over possible hideouts, and they were using a beeker and a bunson burner to make coffee.

"What about here…" Anarky pointed out a abandoned fair ground.

"Too obvious…though mark it anyway, you just never know with the Joker…" Nightwing shook his head.

"You can say that again…sounds like you have history with him…" Anarky nodded.

"That is an understatement…I went by Robin a few months ago, I've had my share of run ins with that psychopath and his demented partner, Harley Quinn…" Nightwing shook his head.

"So he has a partner? This is new to me…" Anarky looked surprised.

"Yeah…how about the old psychiatric ward? In a way he would think that would be funny…" Nightwing nodded thoughtfully.

"That he would…" Anarky stuck a red pin in the map.

"Hey boys…I got something here, it is Senator Kage…I had to modify a voice modulator and test it against a news broadcast. But who will believe it? A lot of people believe he couldn't do something like this…what we need is proof, solid evidence of his involvement and we have him." Max almost sounded pleased.

"Great job Max, check out retailers of nano-tech…you'll be getting an upgrade." Anarky nodded pleased.

"Good idea…I could use the nano-tech and build my own inbuilt costume computer. It would be much lighter." Nightwing had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I think we'll both be shopping there then…" Anarky pointed at the old business district.

"Shopping for clowns?" Nightwing raised an eyebrow.

"You guessed it." Anarky placed another red pin there.

"I hate it when I'm right…" Nightwing smirked.

"In one respect your not like Batman…you smile." Anarky laughed.

"The old man has always been serious…not much in the humor department." Nightwing chuckled.

"Think we should get the others to help with the search?" Anarky cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah…and in another week I'll be happily married…" Nightwing smiled to himself.

"As well as the other two…Jinx and Cy?" Anarky looked thoughtful.

"Yeah…I'd invite ya' but…demons like to torment humans, so the after party is going to be here. And yes the JLU is invited, you are to." Nightwing slammed back the last of his coffee and got up to tell the others.

"I'm still wanted by them." Anarky stated.

"I'll get them to remove your name…since you're here anyway." Nightwing nodded and left for the common room with Anarky following.

One week later…

Thankfully the ceremony was quick and Nightwing already feel the power rushing through him, even being as tired as he was. Once back at the tower he threw the circlet off his head. Raven walked in and glared at him. 'Richard…get some sleep…or you won't be in any shape to do anything tomorrow.' 'Fine…only if you come too…' He smirked as she smiled.

An old man found a dusty book in the corner of an obscure book shelf. He didn't know what language it was in, but the pictures it showed were grotesque. He thumbed through and found pages ripped out. He went back to looking for those pages and didn't seem to find them. He looked into the Denver Data Haven and found a post…

**Shadowland BBS**

Seal White will take any job if the price is right, if you need to contact him leave a post. 

-Darkdragonmaster 3379 18:36:45/10-21-05 

This man does have honor so He doesn"t take everything but will do most jobs. 

-Dodger 21:21:39/10-30-05 

THIS MANS GUN IS VERY VERY BIG AND HURTS! LOOKOUT IF HE COMES YOUR WAY! 

-Renraku Red Samurai1597382 09:25:10/11-14-05 

**Shadowland BBS**

When he read all the posts he posted a post himself.

**Shadowland BBS**

Seal White will take any job if the price is right, if you need to contact him leave a post. 

-Darkdragonmaster 3379 18:36:45/10-21-05 

This man does have honor so He doesn"t take everything but will do most jobs. 

-Dodger 21:21:39/10-30-05 

THIS MANS GUN IS VERY VERY BIG AND HURTS! LOOKOUT IF HE COMES YOUR WAY! 

-Renraku Red Samurai1597382 09:25:10/11-14-05 

I have a job for Seal White, to discuss the particulars we need a neutral place to meet. 

-The Old Man 10:30:18/11-16-05 

**Shadowland BBS**

Senator Kage was furious. 'How could that…KID! Have thwarted that deal? Now I'll have to make amends by letting a cartel boss go…' He paced in his office till the phone rang. He answered quickly and didn't look happy with what he heard.

"…he is with a bunch of other kids? Kill them all! They are now considered witnesses as well…they heard it from him and they BELIEVE HIM!...be sure you get on it." He slammed down the phone, breaking the receiver.

Anarky looked around and activated the stealth suit, he had been following these two flunkies around for a bit till they went to their contact. 'Definitely a agent…lets shoot out a bug…' Anarky shot out a black listening device. 'Good, I'm still concealed…now to make an exit…' He quietly left the scene and ensured he wasn't followed.

"Max…what is he saying?" Anarky whispered.

"Patching in…" Max said through the earpiece.

"…Yeah, we got the score…" One of the flunkies said confidently.

"…Great, here's your cut…" The Agent said in a neutral tone.

"…Thanks…" The two Flunkies left and the agent Pulled out a cell phone.

"…Got the cash…where's the drop off?...ok, I know where it's at…yeah, see you later." The agent got on his motorcycle and zipped off.

"Good thing I can track that bug boss…are you thinking of arresting the goons?" Max sounded serious.

"Yeah…send a recording of the conversation and pictures to the police, let them deal with it…I have bigger fish to fry." Anarky stayed stealthed till he got back to the tower, however his enterence wasn't unnoticed.

"Glad to see your back…" Cyborg had his arms crossed.

"Just patrolling…" Anarky said innocently.

"I could have gone with you…or did you have lead you were following?" Cy looked and cocked his human eyebrow.

"I was following a lead…we might just be able to get some tangible evidence on the good Senator." Anarky smiled.

"Traced the call to a throw-away-phone…this agent is good…" Max came over the suits pa system.

"…that's not right, I can't even trace phone calls…" Cy grumbled.

"Max…find a few sites with tech that is compatible with his systems…even a body upgrade, I think nano-tech will do…and e-mail it to him." Anarky headed toward his room.

"Uhh…thanks…I think…" Cy looked confused.

Raven had noticed how focused Nightwing had been recently, sometimes even forgetting to eat. She knew she couldn't cook so she got take out, and knocked on the door to his office.

"It's open…" A muffled response came from the door. She walked in and found him brooding over some new piece of evidence.

"So…long night again?" She rubbed his shoulders and he leaned into her and sighed.

"…I know I'm missing something…but what?" He looked at her held her hand.

"Take a break tonight…I know something that will get your mind off this, besides, isn't it sometimes good to sleep it off and attack the problem with a fresh mind?" She pulled him up and into an embrace.

"Sounds like a good idea…" He reluctantly left his office as his wife led him to their room.

The old man checked the post and found a reply.

**Shadowland BBS**

Seal White will take any job if the price is right, if you need to contact him leave a post. 

-Darkdragonmaster 3379 18:36:45/10-21-05 

This man does have honor so He doesn"t take everything but will do most jobs. 

-Dodger 21:21:39/10-30-05 

THIS MANS GUN IS VERY VERY BIG AND HURTS! LOOKOUT IF HE COMES YOUR WAY! 

-Renraku Red Samurai1597382 09:25:10/11-14-05 

I have a job for Seal White, to discuss the particulars we need a neutral place to meet. 

-The Old Man 10:30:18/11-16-05 

The Old Man If you want a meet come to Seattle to the Crusher 495 in the Redmond district and I will meet you there. Bring all data and a certified cred card of your payment. If I like the job I will take it. For questions call Nelson Roberts owner of the Crusher 495 he has a list of my standard answers and fees. He also takes messages for me. 

-**S**eal **W**hite 23:45:13/11-20-05 

**Shadowland BBS**

He smiled and began to pack his things. 'Finally…I'll get the answers I need…'

Drake looked through his TV and chuckled. 'Time to get things going…' He snapped his fingers and on the screen Beast Boy kissed Molly. 'That should lead to something…the other three have been taken care of… Now to renew my subscription…' He picked up the card a started to fill it out.

Molly didn't know why, but it felt good being kissed by BB. When the kiss was broken, the green animorph blushed and turned away.

"I-I'm sorry…I-I don't know what came over me…" He stuttered out.

"I…I liked it…come here…" She pulled him into a hug and started to kiss him deeply.

Cyborg and Jinx watched from the security camera and grinned.

"Well…the gals of Jump will be thankful to her…" She coyly smiled.

"Remember, he is green…not a big turn on if you ask any of the people out there." He pulled her close and she hugged him.

"I know…but in a way it's cute that he would just up and kiss her. Have you noticed the looks they've been giving each other?" She looked him thoughtfully.

"Not really, I've been going over some new tech specs…" He pulled up a web site that showed a new type of computer.

"The security for that system is bogus…Gizmo stole the proto-type." She had a knowing grin on her face.

"Aww man…I'll improve it then…after we go somewhere." He added the last part of the statement as she glared at him.

"It's a date…" She smiled at him and kissed him.

The old man sat at a darkened table in the Crusher 495. Another old man walked up and smiled warmly.

"Welcome to the Crusher 495, what would you like to drink?"

"…I'm looking for Seal White, he said that I could meet him here." The old man just looked around.

"I'll pass along a message to him if you like? I'm Nelson Roberts, forgive my manners." Nelson had an air of mirth about him.

"Then pass along the message that I need to talk to him soon…time is of the essence." The old man started to get up.

"Wait right here…I think that he is in…" Nelson left and ten minutes later a man in black walked out.

"You needed to see me?" He had a neutral tone in his voice.

"Yes…one million to listen, the other nine if you take the job." The old man had a seriousness about him.

"You just bought a set of ears." The man in black just sat down.

"A book of mine is missing some very important pages, pages I need to translate. I have translated some of it…it talks about the four horsemen…I need those pages if I am to stop them from coming back. What I need you to do is to get those pages…at any cost." The old man looked harder than a diamond and twice as sharp.

"Deal…it's guaranteed…now the payment…" Seal cocked an eyebrow. The old man took out five million in cash.

"Half now, half when completed." The old man pushed the money toward the mercenary.

Molly stared back at the green animorph in wonder. 'I think I'm going to like it here…' He looked like he was going to move closer when he tripped and fell on his face.

"Owww…" Beast Boy groaned in pain.

"Might be a good idea to watch where your going." She giggled as she helped him up. He turned a deep forest green in his cheeks.

"Uhh…thanks…" He stammered out still blushing.

"Lets go somewhere today…" Molly hinted as she still didn't let go of his hand.

"Yeah…sure…" He looked shocked as he followed her out.

Raven felt something inside her. 'What is that?' She looked into her mental landscape and found a small, but bright light. Happiness waltzed over giddy with joy. 'one and one equals three…' Intelligence put down the comic book and smiled. 'What do you mean by that?' She looked at the emotion confused. 'She meant your going to be a MOMMY!' Happiness whooped with joy. Raven had a look of shock on her face.

Jinx was feeling quite pleased with herself as she curled up with her husband. Cyborg looked at his normal hands, then transformed them back to the metal ones. She felt an urge to get a pizza with whipped cream and peanut butter. 'Where did that come from?'

"Vic…we need to get a test…" She looked serious.

"Uhh…what kind of test?" He looked confused.

"…A…pregnancy test…" She finished and looked expectantly into his eyes.

"We got some in the infirmary…lets go…" They got dressed and walked out the door.

Koriand'r started to turn from orange to light orange. A doctor walked in and smiled.

"You have given the king an heir, congratulations." The doctor walked out and X walked in.

"I heard the news…lets celebrate!" He pulled her into a deep embrace and deeply kissed her.

"I…am glad you are happy as well." She smiled warmly at him.

Drake looked into the TV and chuckled. 'I DID kind of cheat with Molly…but it's gonna be worth it…the four horseman of life will come from those four…women…as well as new family…now that makes…thirty…no…forty million, nine hundred and seventy-six thousand, eight hundred fifty two kids and grand kids…glad they don't live with me…' He smirked and changed the channel.

Two weeks later…

Changeling looked at the girl beside him and smiled. 'I wonder if Terra would have been this great…But she is someone I'll never let go of…I won't make that same mistake again!'

"What are you smiling about?" Molly looked up from his shoulder.

"How great it is waking up next to you…" He kissed her forehead and she giggled.

"We have to do this more often…" She got up and went to the bathroom, the sound of the shower started.

"Well come on…the waters warm." She smiled through the crack in the door as he ran into the bathroom with her. Little did she know of the life growing inside her.

Raven walked up to Nightwing with a small smile on her face. 'Why are you so happy?' He looked quizzically at her. 'I…I-I'm pregnant…' She looked real hard at his face to see his reaction. When he smiled warmly she knew he was as happy as she was. 'You know what this means…we're going to have to set up a nursery.' She smiled and hugged him. He kissed her passionately and she held him tighter.

Cyborg looked at the test that Jinx had. 'I-I'm gonna be a daddy…' He looked at her and smiled like a fool.

"So…" She looked worried at his expression.

"Good thing we have plenty o' guest rooms…one of them will be a nursery." He beamed and hugged her.


End file.
